


How to Get You Understand

by Veykun



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, High School, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance, Secret Crush, Septiplier AWAY!, Teacher!Jack, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream, clueless Mark, student!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 38,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: Sean 'Jack' Mcloughlin is the new assistant teacher, he is quickly adapting and loved by all of the students.All except one student,Mark, the problematic student, hated by everyone in the school.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Careful of grammatical mistake. Stop bringing grammar police here >:3

Cover Image : http://fav.me/dbup9og  
  
"So, judging from your resume and portfolio, you have the knack for knowledge.." said the head of school board, reading Jack's report, "..you also have graduated 2 months ago, congratulation"

"Thank you" Jack replied nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous, you're gonna be assistant teacher no matter how good your achievements from college." The guy closing his report, "You will be judged in 6 months. If everything goes smoothly, you will officially be a proper teacher for this school."

"I will do my best." Jack nodded.

"I have to remind you, this is quite one of the prestige school in the city. So, try not cause anything that bring shame in here..no criminal record.."

"I am clean as a sheet" 

"That also applies to your students.." he put the record on the file cabinet in the corner of the office.

"It's okay, I can handle those teens"

"Then, welcome to Golden Lake High, Mr. Sean" he holding out his hand, and both of them shake hands, before the school board gave Jack documents of lists what he should do tomorrow and school's rules.

Walking down the hallways, Jack see the content the documents. There's little pin of his name. He already saw few teachers wearing them but different colors, his is green and that that color usually represent 'newcomer' or 'newbie'. He cannot wait for his first day of teaching tomorrow.

\--

The next day, Jack already in his navy blue dress shirt, he also sporting black trousers and shoes. He also make sure he didn't forget his glasses. After making sure everything he need in the bag, he finally off to the station.

There's already lots of people in the station this morning but not that packed, so he can take time to think what he should do in the class later. He probably only helped the teachers a little for 8 hours plus break.

Jack looking at the timetable, on first course he helped the Music teacher on class 2-5, secondly the Art teacher on class 3-2, break time, then Science teacher on class 1-1 and lastly English teacher on class 2-5. He has to get used to various lessons before taking 1 proper subject.

"I like music, but also art...science is cool too.. Argh, English is easier though." Jack rubs his chin thinking about his decision. He took a deep breath and let it out, he still have 6 months to think his decision so it's still longway before that.

After getting out of the station, he decided to get a cup of coffee and drink it along the way to the highschool. It is quite fancy school, next to the school was actually the Golden Lake campus, so mostly everyone who graduated just simply going to the next building to take college. Pretty convenient for the alumnus keep in touch with the teacher from the highschool.

Jack's phone buzzes, and he saw a message from someone named Robin, the message says,

_To Sean Mcloughlin, this is Robin the English teacher that supposedly teaching at class 2-5 later, I have to inform you that I cannot come to the class because of important matter. Please take in charge on my class later and make sure give them assignment. (Notify me about the assignment topic later). Thank you and have a good day._

Jack almost choke on the coffee, and try to re-read the message. Taking charge of the class in first day? How? This person also didn't tell me about what subject should I teach. He tried to reply or call him but the phone is out of service area.

I guess I can just asking one of the students there later. Jack scratch his hair confusedly, now he didn't know if the butterfly feeling in the stomach is from the coffee or the nervousness.


	2. Melodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going normal for the lessons Jack assists, till he's on the last class.

Cover Image : http://fav.me/dbusr91  
  
"Alright everyone, as you know or see next to me.. We have new temporary teacher here" the music teacher gesturing her hand out to Jack, who quickly introducing himself as Mr. Sean. Everyone in the class whispering but it's more like curious or complimentary comments. Jack try to answer many of the student's questions, even the silly one. But the teacher had to interrupt them and proceed with the lesson.

Jack quite had a talent in playing Conga drums, well, that's because drums not needed in today's lesson. He patiently teaching the student one by one without difficulty at all.

"Um..it's my turn" said one of the student.

"I still not understand yet" said the others. To Jack, it sounded like an excuses but all he could do is smile and teach them again one more time. Suddenly there's a soft tone over the P.E. system, indicating the class is over and he have to switch class. Everyone groaned but Jack reminds them that he will met again in the English class, hearing those the student whispers in excitement.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Sean.. You really done well in your first class"

"The pleasure's all mine, miss Hansen..the students also been nice to me"

"Keep this up and I'm sure you'll be official teacher faster than you expected. See you later" the music teacher looks at Jack one more time before walking off in another direction.

Jack checks his schedule one more time and it's the art class next. While he tried to search which classroom he supposedly be, he spotted a guy with black hair and leaning on lockers, apparently playing with his phone. Jack ponders between let him be or warn him about skipping class. Before he can decide, the guy stare at him before starting to walk off.

"I wonder from what class that guy is.." Jack just staring him before decided to continue the search.

\--

In the art class, today's topic is drawing scenery so it's an outdoor class. Everyone is having fun and Jack doesn't have a problem keep the class running, although he noticed some of them try to run to the cafeteria but he let it slide since they come immediately. After the class done, the teacher just laughs when almost all of the students submits similar drawings.

There were drawing of the school yard but with Jack seemingly standing under the trees. This left Jack baffled but thanking the student for at least draw him.

"Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Sean. It's a rare thing that the student include someone other than supposed topic"

"It was supposedly nature but they add me anyway" Jack laughs.

"Can't be helped, everyone likes you already.." The teacher bid farewell in the corridor and then the bell rings.

One by one the students come out from the class, some of them try to get close to Jack as he walks to the teacher's lounge, but not in a second he got chased by screaming girls. Jack is terrified but also happy at the same time, everyone likes him and so far its been a smooth teaching day.

But he didn't notice one watchful eyes staring at him from afar.

"I like this job" he panted when slamming the door behind, he can hear the student's chattering subsided. Now he can have the peaceful break time before moving on to the next course.


	3. Bad One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally meeting Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i have to add notes per chapter telling me Im not good with english?????????????? >:(

The science class definitely whole new level for Jack, he try so hard to follow along the teacher's explanation but it all ended up with him getting helped by the students. All of them are okay with it but for Jack, it's kind of embarrassing. The teacher just pats Jack back telling him it will be okay.

Science is cool but this curriculum kinda out of his league, at least he knew that Science subject is off the list. He was thought he will gonna experiment or practical lesson but turns out it's just theories.

He sighed before walking back to the class 2-5 for English, when he opened the classroom he felt weird that there are only students. He quickly slapped his forehead, remembered that the teacher is not here.

Now that he alone in front of the class, he felt like he was an actual teacher.

"So, ahem..uh.. The English teacher can't come today, so that makes me a substitute teacher? So yeah.." Jack shrugged and try to keep himself look calmed in front of the others.

"Barely keep yourself speaking clearly, what's the point of having a class then?" A voice boomed from the back. The class whispering and getting restless.

"Who said that?" Jack's expressions turned serious.

"I did, got any problem with a student criticizing teachers?"

It was the guy Jack saw in the hall earlier, the one skipping class. From the appearance it seems he's a little older than the rest of his classmates. A hint of stubble is appeared on his face. Probably somewhere 17 or 18 years old while the others is probably somewhat younger.

"Ah..thank you for the feedback, Mister...." Jack waiting for the young man to reply.

"Mark" he answered shortly.

"Cut me some slack because this is apparently my very first day of doing my teaching job, let alone taking in charge without actual teacher around"

 "Shouldn't choose this job then if you cannot deal with the unexpected" Mark yawned.

"Funny you said that, because right at this second, I am currently dealing with unexpected student that interrupts my class"

The class beamed 'oooh', amazed at how Jack able to relent Mark. By the look of it, Mark's face showing annoyance. He harrumps and folds his arms, defeated. Jack saw in his eyes that Mark won't give in to what just happened.

"R-right then..as I would like to proceed with the class. Can someone give me a short hint about what should we learn today?"

Various student happily raise up his hand, eager to answer Jack's question. After he knew what subject he should learn today, he then proceed with writing sentences in the whiteboard. While he writes he let his mind wanders a bit.

Why Mark skipping class early at the day? If he skips, why did he join the class now? For all Jack know he seems like the troublemaker kind of student.

"So this words can only be used with these verbs..you cannot use it with this one, otherwise it will sounded like a Google Translate"

The whole classroom laugh along with his joke and teaching, they all getting impressed by the new substitute teacher. And Jack quickly spotted Mark is still grumpy and he's the only one not smiling.

The bell's ringing and Jack quickly say, "Don't forget, your assignment for tomorrow is do the quiz on page 9-10" before he saw the student leaving the class one by one. All except one.

Jack felt he's being pulled by the collar and saw it was Mark grabbing his shirt. He also noticed that they are alone in the class.

"You think it's funny?! Mocking me? Don't you know who I am?!"

"You are my student! And also, what gives?!" Jack pushed Mark away, try to fix the pulled shirt.

"I control this school! Everyone let me do what I want and I can do everything! I could make you fired if I can!"

Jack widen his eyes, he needs this job and he won't make any mistake in the first day. Though from Mark's tone, he doesn't sound bluffing. Jack try to act reasonable and ask back.

"What? Are you somekind of the school owner or something?" Jack try to make his tone as innocent as he could. Anything that not spark the fire.

"My uncle own this school! And I will make you get fired for embarrassing me in class!"

Shoot! That explains his attitude towards me and ignoring early classes.


	4. Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack suddenly do house visit to Mark's house.

Jack and Mark are still in the classroom, having argument, Jack is trying to make Mark calm down and be reasonable with him. But how can an adult reason with post-teen?

"Okay, I know I didn't mean to embarrass you, but you're the one started it!" Jack crossing his arms and huffs out in annoyance.

"It's because you weren't act how a teacher supposed to be! And also the fact, you're not even a teacher to begin with"

"Duh! Like I said, I started work here today. Imagine if you're in front of the class and I interrupt you, how would you feel, huh?"

Mark went silent for a second, before Jack suddenly follow up with another statement,

"You want me to act like a proper teacher then, you are given a detention! How's that?!"

"Detention?! Dude, you can't do that! That's it! You are so gonna get it" Mark storming out of the classroom, slamming the door. Jack just stare at the doorframe until he rubs his face in disbelief. What a way to start first day, Jack. Fighting with one of your student.

Jack picking up his belonging before he noticed a bag sitting near his table, it looks like belongs to Mark. He pick it up before coming out of the door, and stopped because there are many people waiting for him outside the classroom.

"Can I help you..all? Jack wondering why many people staring at him.

One student come up and say, "Mr. Sean, don't mind Mark..he always like that"

"You hearing it all, huh?" Jack chuckled nervously.

Some of them are murmuring 'yes' before someone adds up, no matter how threatening Mark can be, he was actually harmless.

"So, the uncle being the owner of the school was a bluff?" Jack asked.

"No..that part is true. But see here, his uncle knows he abuses his name to threaten people at school so he tend to let them off the hook." Said another student.

Jack looking at the backpack at his hand. Thinking how Mark already do this so many times, he wondered what makes him act like this?

"Does anyone of you know where his house at?" Jack asking one last time, he decided he will go to the house to at least return his bag.

\--

It was a house down the street, just 10 minutes walk from school so it's not that far. Jack ringing the doorbell, waiting for someone opening the door. One minutes later, a man talking on the phone opening the door. He seemed so pretty busy that he had to pause his call.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Sean..the new assistant teacher on the school Mark is in.. I'm here to return Mark's bag" Jack handed the bag to him.

"Oh, you're the new teacher I heard off..please come in."

"Uh no, I was just gonna-"

Before Jack finished talking the man's attention already returned to the call and walk inside. Jack felt that he should come in anyway otherwise it will be rude leaving after he said 'come in'.

It was a small but cozy house. Jack waiting in the living room before the man introduce himself as Mark's Uncle. He were asking how is Mark in the school, completely forgot that Jack is new teacher and haven't know Mark that long yet. Jack felt compelled to say the truth about Mark's behaviour, but he just say Mark acting like every normal student. Before they finished talking, Mark coming down the stairs in donut pattern shorts and white shirt, surprised seeing Jack in the living room with his uncle. His face is all red, but he try to keep his composure.

"You, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"HEY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" The uncle yelled so loud that it frightens both of them, "Since when you talk to a teacher like that?!"

"I was just here to return your bag..?" Jack said softly while handing out the bag.

Mark quickly snatch it and run back upstairs.

"Hey! Say thank- dammit that kid.. I'm sorry you had to see that. That kid just feeling lonely you know, his parents are already passed away.."

"M-my condolences.."

"He also had foster father long time ago..but they also..*ahem*" the uncle just sighed.

"It's okay, I get it..may I speak with them?" Jack pointing up, gesturing wherever Mark's room may be. The man nodded.

Jack excusing himself before bringing his suitcase along with him upstairs and knocking on Mark's door.


	5. No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark and Jack had a quick short session before Jack felt that he and Mark kind of have something in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAMMER cringe

Mark quickly opening the door, thinking it was his uncle but when he finally saw who is at the door, he quickly slammed it back shut. This urges Jack to knock harder on the door before opening it.

"Wh- You can't come in here!"

"I did knock"

"Still trespassing, it's out of my consent having you in my room"

"Jesus, Mark. I don't know what makes you act like this. I was just try to be friendly with my student" Jack saw nearby chair sat on it.

"Again, you're not my teacher.." Mark rubs his nose and went back sitting on his chair, typing on his computer.

"Nice shorts.." Jack said while try to look what Mark is doing on the computer.

"Don't need your complementary"

"So, tomorrow is the day of your first detention..makes sure you stay in your class after the day ends."

"What if I don't want to?" Mark typing is becoming fast and loud, like he's starting to get annoyed.

"Then I have to call your...guardian about this matter"

Mark stop typing and turn his attention back to Jack, "Don't you dare".

"Funny you say that after you threaten me at class earlier"

"I had no other choice! The last time I report something to my uncle I get grounded. I'm not the one at fault! They are! Even you!" Mark pointing to Jack while pacing around the room.

"Are you a bit too hard to try to act tough? I know you are lonely"

"Stop counselling me.." Mark huffs out.

"Almost had it" Jack smiles to Mark, who still has sour expression. "But you still get a detention.."

"Motherfucker!" Mark snaps and try to move Jack out of the chair and get him out of the room. But Jack evade and he won't leave until he get an answer from him.

"Tomorrow, 2 pm, wait or not?"

Mark getting pissed off, this is why he don't like people in general. They always make fun of him, and in return he always wanted to get back at him. He have to obey him for the meantime.

"Fuck you"

"Is that a yes?"

"Dude, just get out!"

"I'll be waiting.." Jack winks before Mark finally shoving Jack out of his room.

\--

On his way home, Jack never thought he will dealing with a student that has a terrible past, still he able to push his button around. He get the feeling as a teacher he can at least help Mark feel better and learn to appreciate more about things.

But Mark's words also echoes in his head, he still an assistant teacher. Is this the correct decision he willing to take to help Mark? He's not even fully teacher yet and he already did a detention and house visit.

"Get it together, Jack. You're being a teacher because you want to learn and others learn from you."

Expectation that awaits him, people around him wanted him to be role model. Heavy thoughts starting appear in his head one by one. People and student, especially Mark will expect something out of you. Especially if you already start something. The pressure is on.

_"I had no other choice!"_

This make Jack realize, Mark probably had similar feeling, with no parents to rely on, and with the uncle is probably telling him to bring good name to the school, Mark had the pressure and had to impress anyone. But he didn't know how to do that.

"With the teacher and student that aren't brave enough to come up with him, since they are terrified of him, he become rebellious. Oh my God, Jack, you are genius!" Jack is now more determined to help Mark to feel ease about himself. He felt like he will treat himself a dinner at the restaurant nearby.

\--

"He has a green hair..yes, i already sent you the address, yeah..just minor injury that won't get him to school tomorrow.... Uh huh, I'm counting on you guys, just get away quickly after you beat him up." Mark hangs up the phone.


	6. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack got attacked but that doesn't stop him going to work the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRNING GRANMAR

Jack finished taking a bath, the sound of washing machine whirring quietly. He dried himself and change to his usual leisure clothing. Heading to the kitchen, he microwave his meal from this morning while pouring drink to his glass. Waiting for all to be finished, he took a sip while checking his phone.

He sent a short message about what assignment he gave for the English class earlier.

He sighed while looking at the ceiling, it's the same usual night for Jack. Just silent and no companion. Well, maybe the TV can help remove the silence. Turning on the TV, he watches action movie playing while hearing both microwave finished heating his food.

"Hot.." Jack winces while holding the plate but soon it's not hot anymore.

He dimmed the light so he can immerse himself like watching in movie theater. Eyes fixated to the screen while his mouth take a spoonful of food. After he finished his food, he place it on the dishwasher. And back to his laundry. 

While he hang the clothes on the rack, he heard a door bell.

"Coming!"

He peek at the door to see a girl wearing red sweater and long skirt in front of the door. Jack opens the door and ask if he can help with something. Before the girl moved aside by a 3 guys who suddenly appear from outside the porch.

Jack was going to close the door but one of them hold the door open with his foot, then they burst in. Jack really had no chance to react before he felt his hand got hold by two of them and a sudden pain in his stomach 

"W-what?" Jack had another blow in the stomach and his chest. And lastly it landed on his face.

They let Jack fell to the floor before one of them gave him one last kick and took a picture.

"Sorry, pal. This is a job" after one of them took a picture, they slammed the door and a tire screeching can be heard. Jack groaned in pain and vomit a little bit because his stomach was full. He curled on the floor, try not to move until the pain subsided.

10 minutes later, Jack try to stand up and walk to the bathroom. He look at the mirror and check the wound on his cheek. It's not that bad but it probably be bruised tomorrow. He rummages on the cabinet, try looking for ice pad but found none.

He grabbed a hand towel nearby, and head to the fridge, putting ice on it and wrap it to a ball and press it against his cheek.

"Fuuuuuuuck...this hurt" he winces and lift the towel a bit, the continue apply pressure to it few times. "What the hell with those guys?"

Jack winces even more when he touch his stomach, nothing broken at least but still painful. He move the ice towel to the stomach and groaning of the cold surface hits the stomach.

"Ow ow..uuugh. That's better..."

He let the towel sat on his stomach for a minute before he put it aside. He really need to get rest now. Hopefully he will get well in the next day. Closing his eyes, he lets out one last sigh before fallen asleep on the couch.

\--

The next morning, Jack already filling a report to the neighborhood security but without him knowing much detail about who the attacker is, he stuck at dead end. He sighed before adjusting his bandage on his stomach before wearing his usual dress shirt.

He called the school about this incident and Jack said he still can attend for work, although hesitate the school board let Jack continue teaching for today. With the exception if the wound turn worse, he have to go home.

He walk to the school and many student surprised seeing his cheek got a bandage on it. Some of them offer him to go the infirmary but Jack pass the offer anyway.

He saw Mark at the end of the hallway looking bewildered at him, then he ran to away from the hall. Jack was confused by his expression but his attention quickly taken back by other student surrounding him.


	7. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to survive the school day, thankfully he did till the school ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAMMAR BEWARE

Jack still can teach normally, although not as cheerful as yesterday. The teacher even let him only write on the whiteboard or just be tech person for the presentation. He also received an ice cream from one of the student. As much he likes the attention and care from others, he really need to be alone.

The teacher's lounge is a bit noisy today with the teacher talking a little bit about the upcoming school trip, as much as he wants to join in the conversation, he declined because he knows the school's official will hold a proper meeting for it.

The school's patio? Out of the question. Truly that place beautiful and all but right now it's swarming with hundreds of students.

No choice but going to the school upper floor. The more Jack going up, the less students wander around. He finally at the top floor, only 5 or 6 students are spotted abd they are kind of in a distance.

He spot a waiting chair against the wall and sat down. Finally peace. Jack still wondering if he will ever be safe, why would he got assaulted? Does someone have a grudge or is it just a random attack? Too much questions and Jack felt like he wanted to get some shut eye before back to teaching.

Few minutes after that, Mark is seen walking from the stairs and he surprised seeing a speck of green in the corner of his eyes. It's him, thought Mark, what even is he doing here?

When Mark getting closer he noticed that Jack is asleep. Before Mark decided to nudge his stomach, he take a look on the teacher up close. The green hair fluffy and the peaceful innocent face Jack has when he is sleeping. This is make Mark more annoyed because he doesn't like this type of teacher.

"Rise and shine" he bump his fist on his stomach, sending Jack to snap his eyes awake. His mind try to register what has happened till he saw Mark in front of him.

"Ughh.. M-Mark?" Jack holding his stomach, "did you just-"

"I just arrived..now bye." Mark laugh while ran away. Confused on what just happened but Jack got the idea that Mark probably punched him in the stomach. I hope he will last long till the day ends.

\--

It's science class with class 2-5 this time, the last class Jack had to teach for the day. Mark is not presence, this is worries Jack because hopefully he will appear for detention. He should be or else Jack has to call his uncle.

"Mr. Sean, is it really goes like this? My flask is letting out so much smoke"

"Ah, turn off the gas..or else it will combust. What you really should do is.." Jack is reading his book quickly, "let the chemical boiling with low heat. If it's let out of smoke, it could be too much N-Octane? Gasoline it means.."

The group quickly dump the content in the chemical trash bag prepared and re-do the chemical from the start. Many student is asking Jack for more stuff, obviously they wanted to get close with the teacher.

Jack felt he was walking in circle without skipping, until the teacher know their intention and let Jack to wait in front of the room. Jack saying it's okay for him, but the teacher insist.

"Mr. Sean, I want you to take it easy for this hour. I mean the class will end soon, you can go ahead."

As much as Jack want to reply, he just nodded and take his stuff back to the bag and bid farewell to the student. Much to their dismay. He close the lab science door and headed to the room 2-5 which is empty.

He took a sit on the teacher's chair and waits for Mark to turn up for his detention. Just a few more minutes before the clock hits 2 pm. Jack checking his phone to see any messages, but found nothing new so he closed it and put it back to his pocket. The P.E. system suddenly lets out a soft tune, the class is over. 

But still no sign of Mark.


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark didn't turn up for detention but a trouble (+Jack) found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grahmmar crackers.

Minutes has passed but still no sign of Mark, the green haired teacher sighed and scratches his head in confusion. If this keeps up he have to call his uncle, Jack pondering while staring at his phone screen.

Maybe I will just call-

_BOOM!_

"What the hell?!" Jack jumps up from his chair. He winces at the sudden reaction that his stomach stings for a moment. He saw the hallway full of students running and fire alarm ringing loudly.

Jack try to ask one of his student that he recognize running past him, "What's going on? Why is the fire alarm ringing?!"

"The experiment earlier is explode and it somehow makes a chain reaction with other chemical bag!" The student back to running. Other guards tell Jack to lead the student to safety and telling him the fire will be dies down eventually since every ceiling has fire sprinkler system.

Jack walks along with the student and checking if they are all safe, aside from panicked state, no one's hurt. They are all outside of the school's building and some of them are to busy filming with phone.

"You were pushed me earlier!"

Jack heared another familiar voice yelling, followed with student bickering. What now? Jack try to follow the voice and he saw Mark on the ground, gripping his ankle.

"I said I was sorry! The entrance was packed full after all!" The female student trying to be apologetic but because of the recurrent incident, she still shaken.

"Hey! Break it up! What's going on here?" Jack kneel down next to Mark, try to check his ankle but his hand got slapped.

"She pushed off the stairs! And made me twist my ankle!"

"I told you, I am sorry! It was accident.." the student felt really bad now.

"Now now.. No one is wrong here. Glad it's only twisted ankle and not a broken bone" Jack added bit of chuckle to calm her.

"WHA-" before Mark could protest, Jack already pulled Mark's arm and put it behind his neck, then help prop him to stand up.

"Let's get you to the infirmary, glad there's another one on the next building"

"I can walk by myself!" Mark pushed Jack away and trying to hop away but the ground is not flat and it made Mark fall to the ground. Few students are whispering and some are giggle seeing it.

Jack can see Mark's face is red with embarrassment, he can't help but feel really bad for him. He take a quick look to student around him with serious expression, a sign to stop laughing.

They all went quiet and Jack kneel again to help Mark stand. Mark kind of hesitant but agree to lean on him because Jack glares at him. The eyes were threatening but also filled with urge to trust him.

After they both stood, they walk quietly away from the crowd of the student.

\--

In the infirmary, the nurse seemed to be out for a moment because no response when Jack tried to call for assistant. It's so dead silent in here. Jack told Mark to sit on the bed while he looking for a bandage.

Both of them not talking at all. Jack kneel down to take a look at his left feet. Mark hissed when Jack apply pressure at certain part of his feet.

"Sorry" Jack already washed his hand with antiseptic and begin roll out the bandage. He already had tutorial on how to tend sprained ankle from one of the cabinet. He carefully wrapped the bandaged and tightened it not too hard.

After a few minutes, Jack done with with tending the ankle and go wash his hand. Both of them are still not saying anything till Jack clears his throat and it brought Mark's attention.

"A thank you or gratitude? Anything?" Jack opened both his arm, gesturing like he wanted an appreciation.

Mark just sulking, "Ugh..."

Jack suddenly got an idea, he pushed a button and set it to loudspeaker. And Mark was terrified when he heard his uncle's voice from the phone.

"Ah hello? Mr. Fishbach? Sorry to call you, I'm Mark's teacher, Mr. Sean."

"What- what are you doing?!"

"Yeah, this is kinda about your nephew.."

Mark try to reach at Jack's phone or slap it off from him but Jack just push him back to bed easily with one hand. He then turn off the loudspeaker, it seems is only to prove Mark he is actually calling his uncle.

"No, you stupid teacher! No!"

"Yup something happened in school, he didn't appear when I gave him a de-"

"Wait!! I'm sorry for not appear on your detention just dont tell my uncle! Jesus fuck, stop!"

Jack smiles while looking at Mark, he back to his conversation, "Hello? Yeah, it was cut off for a moment..what I'm trying to say is Mark had a little bit of accident. No, nothing serious, he just sprained his ankle and I will likely escort him home.."

Jack now sees Mark slumped down on the bed, relieved of what Jack said. Jack soon ended the call and look back to Mark.

"Good news is, your uncle didn't know you're in trouble and he's currently away for work trip for 3 days."

"B-bad news is..?"

"He asked me to look out for you~ He already contacted schoolboard about my absence for he next three days."

"WHOAT??!" Mark yelled in disbelief, he just left his mouth opened.

"Now, get your bag..we will continue the detention in your house." Jack just smiled slyly while waiting for Mark to stand up.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"


	9. Together Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First few hours in Mark's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gramm wrning

"Will you stop following me?!" Mark try to walk with one feet, it's hard because every time he moved the other feet, the pain on his left ankle just kept throbbing.

"I'm not following.. We just walk in the same direction." Jack replied calmly, "or you would prefer we walking side by side" Jack took a few step ahead so now he walking side by side.

"This isn't supposed to be happening!" Mark grunted and his walking become frantic he almost skipping with one leg, also causing him to get sweaty. Jack really really wanted to just lift him off the ground and gave him a piggyback ride or something. But he can't because Mark just kept pried away from leaning to Jack.

It's best to let persistent type do what he wants, plus Jack was hoping Mark will change his opinion about him, that he was a honest teacher trying to help his student.

\--

Arrived at Mark's house, Jack excused himself before entering the house then he saw Mark going up the stairs. Jack was asking if he could get a glass of water but all he heard is a sound of door closing above.

He just sighed but he have to find his way to the kitchen and help himself to get a drink, he was thinking he will get Mark one too, so he get two glass and pour them with water and bring it upstairs.

Jack put the glass on small table near Mark's door before knocking and finally entered his room. Mark is seen laying spread eagled on bed, not even bothered to look at his teacher coming in.

He was too tired to having argument with him, Jack also can report him to his uncle whenever he wants if Mark didn't follow his rule of expectation. In the meantime, Mark just have to play along.

For 3 days, he thought to himself.

"Here's your drink, ready for your detention?" Jack putting Mark's glass on bedside table while waving a homework sheet above Mark's head. Mark just groaned while slowly rise and head of to his study table.

Jack felt completely awkward with Mark just being grumbly, scratching his pen on the paper, answering few question with head leaning on one of his hand. Jack quietly approach from behind to look at what Mark's doing so far.

For Mark, having a person standing behind him is just making him stop working, this is unlike in the school, just plain weird for him having a teacher inside his house, not a homeschool or hired private teacher.

But an assistant teacher that willing to take care of one student.

Well, a problematic student.

"Do you mind?" Mark glance behind him, because of the light reflected from nearest window, Mark now can see clearly Jack's eyes. It's light blue, he always thought it was grey. He kinda like those eyes but back feeling irritated when knowing it belongs to this teacher.

Jack noticed Mark is still having sour expression, clearly not enjoying this punishment. Detention meant to be make student disciplined but not in forced way. He sighed.

"O..kay? Maybe we can do something else rather doing this work.." Jack slowly slide the paper away, "..how about we just talk?"

"Huh?" Mark lazily replied.

Jack sat down on the bed, "Detention can be in form of punishment but also can be just a counselling. Basically having a chat.." 

Mark spins his chair so he facing Jack, "Whatever, go ahead"


	10. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a steady chat between these two, will Mark be opened up enough to his teacher?

"Why did you skipped class few times?"Jack starting of with his first question. Straight on why Mark not participate in school activities, like how school counsellor do. Except this time it's not much tension because it's not on school's office or having parents next to them.

"I was busy doing something else.."

Typical answer, Jack thought. Hopefully it doesn't mean by playing games or doing illegal activities, "..I don't mean to pry but by something, you meant....?"

"Nothing much, don't worry it's still involve in academic stuff"

"Ooh, I'm surprised." Jack looking at him surprisingly, he looks around and realize his room full of papers and books. And he saw only one gaming console sitting in the corner of the room. I hope Mark doing this not because being pressured by his uncle. After all, he is 'owner of the school's' nephew, "Care to tell me what it is?"

Mark just went dead silent.

"Okay, now that I know you're doing good stuff whatever you doing out there. I hope you are proud on what are you doing" Jack smiles while clap his hand once and take a sip of water.

Mark feeling something hitting inside of his chest after hearing Jack's words before gaze to the floor or at his own feet. He never thought his teacher's words is touching because everyone around him are too busy to recognize what he is doing. 

"Are you hungry? I can cook you something. Don't worry I won't be here that long.."

"Anything you find on the fridge.." Mark turn around to turn on the computer behind him. Jack stood up to walk back to the kitchen.

Jack try to look around at the cabinet but it's bunch of pancake mix, instant food and cereals. And when he's opening the fridge, there's not much ingredient. Just few sausage and cheese, the rest of it just bunch of bottled water.

Jack rolled his sleeve and washed his hand and then began to cook something. Few minutes later, he looking upstairs and yell, "Dinner's ready". He then heard door opening and Mark walking down lazily to the kitchen, but something is tickling his nose.

"Wait, what did you make?"

"Just a plain hotdog..with cheese"

"Wait, we don't have bread.." Mark quickly sat down and inspect the bun. It is not bun, it's pancake folded with sausage and cheese in it.

Before Mark could take the hotdog, Jack stopped his hand and hand him ketchup. They both start eating in silent, gladfully Jack make a bunch of hotdogs because Mark is eating like 4 of them.

"Is..is it that good?"

"Nah, I'm just hungry.." Mark take a gulp of drink and burp a little. He grabs both his plate and Jack, putting them in dishwasher. Jack wanted to stay here longer but he have to go home to prepare tomorrow's material.

"Are you okay with being alone tonight?" Jack stood up, waiting for Mark's answer.

He nodded. Jack then grabbed his suitcase and bid farewell to Mark before leaving his house.


	11. Keeping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack found out the truth about behind his assault 2 days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANGIT! its not finished yet! But my finger accidentally pressed submit...eh be patient
> 
> Edit : im finishedddd

Jack is happy seeing Mark attend the class on the morning, even though he have to get him awake because he sleeping in the middle of the lesson. Mark is getting embarrassed when his classmate giggling at his sudden awake, and staring at his teacher with angry eyes.

This is making Jack confused, I mean sleeping in art class? He thought drawing will make everyone stay awake. Jack curious what is Mark drawing since today is kinda free themed art.

"Is that a bird feather?" Jack talk to him in small voice, Mark also sat down in the corner of the room, so not easy to hear them speak. Some student's chatter also drown out his voice.

"Are you blind? It's a quill!" Mark snapped, also keeping his low as well, Jack happy that Mark still wanted to have conversation even he still despise him a little bit.

"Where the metal nibble? The dip ink part..?" Jack is scanning the whole canvas, all he saw just a blue bird feather.

"Y-you're an impatience person, art needs time to process, don't they?!"

"Alright alright, you're right. Cannot argue with that." Jack holds both his hands and leaning back, as if he's try to keep his distance.

Jack heard the teacher calling for him, they are both going outside the classroom for awhile. Mark staring at the door, curious about what they are talking about.

"They knew who are the one attacking you the other day."

"R-really? What is their motive?" Jack raising his voice but quickly get shushed by the art teacher.

"Y-you see, they did it because certain person tell them to do that..the person behind all this is.." the teacher whispered the name in Jack ears, and his expression changed. He looked disbelief with what he just heard.

He also saw schoolboard walking to his direction with one school's security behind him. Jack approached them before they reach the classroom door.

"Sir, please stop.. Wait for a moment! Where are you going?" Jack hold out his both hands, signalling them to stop for a second.

"I'm gonna call out, Mark Fischbach for being the perpretator of attack on Mr. Sean Mcloughlin. He's also not a minor so he will be punished, his uncle will also be calle-"

"NO! I meant, he already apologize to me..so we all good teacher-student relationship." Jack seemed rushed with his sentence, he was a bit nervous because what he said isn't true.

Was it worth it defending one student and putting his career on a stake? If these people know he lied, he could also be in trouble.

"A-also.. I also being privately asked by his uncle to be his guardian..like private teacher also."

"But this is criminal act-"

"Just tell the police we already settled this in family-friendly way. Surely it won't taint the school name or make it to the news, right?"

"Well, that's true but-" the schoolboard looking at the security, then try to think.

"Please, he is my responsibility. Whatever he did or done is all accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to.."

"Okay, we will dismiss this for now but I'm afraid this will affect his student report.."

"Just make it subtle, I'm sure he didn't mean it.." Jack gulps, he is now hoping the attacker also doesn't spread anything about this. He need to confront Mark about this. When the schoolboard and security left, Jack is groaned.

"Mark such a handful, isn't he?" The art teacher looking at him.

"I really have no idea he's like this.." Jack just walk back to the classroom who seemingly look at both teachers before they continue drawing. He staring at Mark and the guy also staring back at him.

Mark then try to shift his eyes away from Jack, either he knew what just happened or he's just don't like looking at the teacher. Jack slowly approach him and telling him quietly, "Meet me at 8th floor..same place where I'm sleeping and you punched me? I'll be waiting"

"What if I don't want to? You gonna report it?"

"Just freaking come to that place!!" Jack raising his voice and few students can hear him, they are whispering before looking at Mark judgingly. They never thought the calm green haired teacher will be snapping like that, and they theorize Mark did something to him.

Sadly, they are right but none knew about that. The art teacher quickly dismiss the class to distract them from Jack shouted at Mark, class begin turn up lively with them packing their things and using their phone. Everyone seemed back to their activities, everyone except Jack and Mark who still standing next to each other, with Jack removes his glasses and pinch his nose bridge.


	12. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack confront Mark about what has he done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later they will start to soften up a bit..i try to move the story a bit quick but not rushed.

After the two lessons later, it's finally break time and Mark going to the 8th floor to see Jack facing the window, seemingly browsing something with his phone.

"What the hell was that in the class? Why you always brought attention to me?"

"You tell me, Mark! Why you make those delinguent after me?"

"What..do you mean?" Mark expression changes.

"Yeah, the assault was your idea. What gives?!"

"Because I don't like you, okay?! Why won't you just act like any other teacher and leave me alone."

"I act like I supposed to be as a teacher! I care about the students! Was that a difficult answer?" Jack started approaching him, they're both yelling and the school staff nearby slowly closing the window, not wanting to get caught between their fight.

Mark and Jack both huffs while still staring at each other angrily, Jack is only few steps closer to Mark who backs up till he felt wall behind him.

"You better thank me that I forgive you about what you've done! I have no intention on calling your uncle about all this, but at least, pleeease.. Tell me why are acting like this?!"

"N-nothing's wrong with me!" Mark crossed his arms.

"Bullshit.." Jack voice starting to get lower but his body still tensing, he slam the wall next to Mark's ear. Making Mark flinched a little but still glaring at his teacher.

Jack took a step back and taking a deep breath, his hand is shaking and just wanted to punch Mark to get him understand, but he refrain himself from doing so.

Jack try to think straight from this, was yesterday's event of him getting along normally and he was okay being with Mark alone in his house just a coincidence? A dream? Jack looking at him one last time.

"You know what? It's all in the fucking past! I'm too tired dealing with this for now.." Jack grumbled while then starting to walk away from the argument.

"Does this means it's over?"

Jack yelled, "Of course not you idiot! I'm still holding you responsibility now that you also caused this-!" he points at his wound on stomach and cheek, "I have to give you more detention!"

"Fuck you.." Mark whispered but Jack still able to hear it, decided to ignore that last words.

\--

The English lesson is with Robin, helped by Jack who already told him about the material he taught few days ago. Class went lively as usual especially when he told everyone to work in a group. Everyone already assigned with their close friend/ group.

But Jack spotted Mark working alone, he sighed again and ask the class if they wanna pair up with him but most of them are murmurring 'we already had enough people'. Jack then had to pair up with Mark so he can help up with the assignment.

Unknown to all, both are a little bit reluctant working together but Jack really try hard to set his personal feelings aside and act as proper teacher. As minutes pass on both are slowly forgets their fight from earlier and starting to enjoy their time together.

That is, until the lesson over, they kinda back to the cold and awkward attitude towards each other.


	13. Settled Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of Jack's care, it somehow goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar crackers

Jack checking half the student's English homework he gave the other day ago while Robin checked the rest of it at teacher's office. Some of the marks is good and some of are bad, and this is also reflects on how average he is on making the student understand his lesson.

Suddenly he check Mark's paperwork, he read it one by one and surprisingly all of his answer is correct. Perfect score.

"Say, Robin? Is Mark always smart in academic stuff?"

"I'm not sure about the other lesson..but in mine, he's quite have a talent for it." Robin answering from the table next to Jack.

"Okay.." Jack giving Mark A and wondering if he excel on other subject. He then start to ask the other the teacher of different subject and most of them are saying it's average, and some is below average.

The school is already over and Jack finished marking all of the homework before given the rest of it by Robin to distribute it back to the class tomorrow. After saying farewells, Jack cleaning up his stuff and finally leaving the school building.

He decided to go home first to take a bath and dropping his stuff on the couch. After that, he's planning to buy groceries for Mark's house, knowing Mark will probably eating instant food. He wearing his white T-Shirt and cover it up with his black hoodie.

Hopefully Mark is more welcoming with him dressing all casual, gotta make another best impression, right? 

\--

Finished with the groceries and standing in front of Mark's house, Jack knocks on the door. Minutes passed and Jack began to wonder if Mark's home yet. He pound the door like many times, but not that loud so the neighbour doesn't get disturbed.

Many door pounds later, Mark swung open his door. Groaning and try to close his ear, "Can you stop that-" It seems that before Mark could finished protesting he saw that his teacher dressing with other clothes beside formal dress shirt, and it make Mark surprised a little.

"Hmph.. I thought you gonna dress up all neatly like those workaholic guys" Mark closing the door and locking it before throwing the keys to the coffee table.

"I have my standards.." Jack answered shortly. After that, both of them went awkwardly silent. Jack occupy himself in putting the food in the kitchen, Mark just leaving him be and head to his room.

Wished we can just interact like yesterday though, after all his student was at fault for sending delinguent after him. He could have at least apology. But knowing how teens these days, Jack decided to brush it off and head to Mark's room.

"Here's your assignment for the science class you skipped the other day. Too bad you didn't join 'cause we're doing an chemical experiment-"

"I'm not interested" Mark answered, before adding, "..not my favorite lesson.." Mark grab the sheet and start to working on the desk.

"At least I know you're good at English" Jack added while removing his hoodie and looking around the room again.

Mark wanted to say something about Jack's last statement, but the moment he turned facing him, he suddenly snickered loudly before start giggle. Jack was confused on what Mark laughing at and realized when he was pointing at his white shirt.

Jeff Goldblum T-shirt.

Jack quickly turned around and wear back his hoodie to cover it up, it seems his mind was wandered that he didn't realize he was wearing this shirt.

"Stop laughing!" Jack finished wearing his hoodie back.

"So that's the standard you are talking about.." Mark just shake his head while try to hold back his laughter, not long he continue back on his assignment with Jack having red face full of embarrassment, waiting for Mark to be finished.


	14. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night went on for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar language bad

After Mark is done with his assignment for almost 1 hour, he turned around to go the bathroom, only to notice that the teacher fall asleep on his bed. Can't blame him, Mark thoughts to himself.

He put the paper sheets on bedside table, and leaving the room. But stop for a moment to remove his teacher's glasses. Who sleeps with their glasses on though? Seriously, he acts like care about others but he hardly take care of himself.

After finished with his business in the bathroom, Mark washed his hand and glance on the fridge. He knew Jack already bought him ingredients and stuff, but he really wanted to cook easy stuff.

Mark notice an egg sitting on egg container, he grabs 4 of them and just do a quick stir and dumps it all on the pan to fry them. The sizzle sound is heard thorough the room, and when he finished he quickly put it on the plate.

He go back upstairs and wake Jack up, he shakes him and greeted with pairs of sleepy eyes opened.

"1 more minute, mom.." from the sound of it he still half sleeping, then he shift himself away from Mark and getting comfortable again. His mumbles actually kinda cute though.

Wait what?

Mark shakes his head, and began to poke Jack's back. The only respond he gets is Jack's hand try to slap his hand away. Mark is getting his patience run out. He quickly pulled his teacher so he sat upright, this make Jack had no choice but to get himself awake. He rubs his eyes open and saw Mark quizzically.

"My work is done and I already made dinner downstairs.." Mark pointing to his sheets and Jack's glasses on bedside table, before going out from his room.

They're both going down and Jack saw the eggs on the table, there's fried egg, scrambled egg and omelette. The smell is fine but, "Why all eggs? I already bought other food to be paired with all these.."

"I just lazy.."

"And yet still can make 3 different kinds of cooked egg.."

They sat down and emptied their food, everything just went silent till Jack asking, "Do you eat with your uncle often?"

Mark just shakes his head, "My uncle usually eat outside, but he always gave me money to order takeouts.."

No wonder no food on the fridge, Jack thought.

"My turn to ask.. Why do you fixated on me during the class?"

"I'm not fixated on you.." Jack replied.

"Lies.."

"No, really.. I also pay attention to your classmate-"

"You know that's not what I meant" Mark sighed and lean back to his chair.

"I just want to help you, that's all. You are kind of guy that likes to be alone but when you have 1 person stick around you, you will slowly opened up.."

Mark staring back at Jack, surprised.

"You're not a bad person, Mark..and I'm not your enemy. I'm your teacher, and I wanted to help guide you. That's all. Simple."

They're both back to silent, Mark cannot respond to that statements. He cleaning all the plates when Jack going upstairs to Mark's room, to check his assignment Mark finished earlier. Mark stand on the bedroom's doorway, looking at his teacher seemingly checking his works.

"Mr. Sean..when are you gonna go back? Did my work and all so.." he shrugged.

"Oh, sorry. I will go back home now, I finished checking your homework.." he smiled while pointing to the sheets behind him with his thumb to the back. "Also, while we're not in school hour, you can just call me Jack."

Mark looking at his table to saw a red 'D' on his paper and his paper full of crosses and Jack's correction on the answers, his mouth opened in shocked, he ran outside of his door and heard Jack already sprint down to first floor.

"You asshole!! What's with this grading?!" Mark gripped the paper and chase after Jack.


	15. Awkward Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stays for some private teachings

Jack rushed to the door but he forgots that Mark locked it, he remembers Mark put the keys on the coffee table so Jack dashed back to the living room to find Mark already got hold of the key.

"Can I has the key?" Jack ask Mark while try to holding his laugh.

"Fuck you, Jack. I demand you to at least give me C-!" Mark showing his crumpled paper sheets and throw it to the floor.

Both of them are take a stance with Jack slowly crept closer to take the keys from Mark's hand but the student moves his hand further away from the teacher. They almost have the same height so they're not afraid to tackle each other. Even if one of the has bruised stomach or sprained ankle.

"But it's because most of your answer is wrong! Didn't I put the correction there?"

"C-" Mark demanded.

"Can't.. I'm a honest teacher..."

"Then, can I redo the assignment with different question?!"

"It's just a homework, Mark.. Surely it's not that big of a-"

"D meant Dead if my uncle found out, that's why I always try my hardest to get safe grade..be it in homework or I'm stuck on weekend grounded.."

"Geez, Mark. I knew your uncle is strict since he's the school's owner and all.." Jack thinking for awhile, "..okay then, I'll be staying here all night to teach you.." Jack ruffles his green hair, agree to Mark's terms to fix his grade.

\--

Jack and Mark sitting next to each other on Mark's study table, they actually a bit too close but none of them realize it since the teacher busy points things on what Mark missed. No matter how many times Jack telling Mark about the subject, Mark seemed cannot quite grasp the material.

"I know science is hard, Mark...but I didn't expect this.." Jack sighed and his teaching also become rushed because they already been doing this for almost 3 hours without some progress.

"It's not like I don't want to keep stuck like this.." Mark said quietly. Jack noticed Mark is gritting his teeth and he's other hand formed into a knuckle. Getting annoyed at stuck on this study.

He felt bad now, "O-Okay.. I think we need a break..like literal break. You want coffee? Or tea?"

"Coffee.." Mark pouts.

Jack went outside to the kitchen and make two cups of coffee. He went upstairs and heard Mark sniffled, who would've thought behind the rude attitude lies a soft personality. Jack enter the room and closed it slowly with his feet, noticing his teacher entered Mark wipe his tears in a flash and back to his tough personality. Putting the cup on front of Mark, he slide aside the books.

"Why don't we turn on the computer? We can watch Youtube for funny moments to relax" Jack asking.

"Sure." Mark just turn it on and wait for the computer to finish booting up.

Moments later, they already feeling better after watching some funny videos or compilation of people got karma back at them.

Seeing they already freshened up, they are back to studying. This time Mark got 50 out 100 percent question right so Jack finally able to give Mark C- grade.

They are both sighed loudly at the same time, totally worn out but also kinda of relieved. They stare back at each other, and now they realize they're sitting close to each other. 


	16. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally sees Mark more than just a student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters a day cause why not?
> 
> GRAMARRFRRR

Cover image : https://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/How-to-Get-You-Understand-16-719149951

 

"Ahem..excuse me" Jack coughs while slides himself away from Mark, while Mark just stare at his teacher. Jack looked back but he then shift his eyes away from Mark.

"Aren't you gonna go home anyway?"

"I will! Don't you wo-"Jack stood up, but stopping himself when he's hearing,

_KA-CRACK!_

A loud thunder rumble followed by sound of downpour, Jack went silent but going out of his room anyway. Mark escort him to the front door and gonna lent his umbrella but when Jack opens it, there's a hole on it.

Mark slapped his forehead and forgots that the umbrella unusable for a long time. He sighed but let Jack went back in for a sleepover or whenever the rain stops pouring.

By now Jack try to kill time with watching endless of television shows, he took a sip of warm water he made because it's starting to get cold. He heard a door closed behind him and a sneeze passed on the room.

Turning back he saw Mark only wearing his towel on the waist and bare chested. Jack didn't know Mark is quite buffed, "God bless you" Jack answered shortly.

"Oh 'kay" Mark walked slowly to the stairs. He still walk limp and that reminds Jack of his bandage on the feet.

"Oh, Mark..lemme apply new bandage" Jack follows Mark up to his room. Jack watching Mark from behind and saw those muscles. Jesus, how often he goes to the gym?

Jack still admiring Mark naked chest until he covers it with his shirt, he slapped himself which make Mark confused. No, Jack! He's just a student! Also, you and him had 10 years gap! Although he's practically legal..NO!

"Are you okay?" Mark leans closer.

"I just..spaced out, where was the bandage?"

Mark taking out the bandage from under the bed, he explained that back in his younger days he often get hurt from playing outside and keeping personal medkit is kind of a habit of his.

Jack impressed by this and kneeled down to open the kit while Mark sat on the bed. Both of them went back to silent when Jack slowly wrapping the bandage on his left ankle. Mark hissed when Jack accidentally put too much pressure on the coil.

Jack had to loosen up it again from the start because the trick to wound is to apply the bandage in pressure, loosen, pressure and loosen order. If you messed up the order it could make the wound harder to be healed.

Mark kept staring at his teacher from above, he saw that the teacher's green hair color mixed well with his original brown hair. Or is it grey hair? The room's lighting make it look like brown. Suddenly Mark got the curiosity overpower him, he softly puts his hand on Jack's hair, it's so fluffy.

When Jack felt someone touching his hair, he stopped working and try not to move. What is Mark doing? Jack try to decipher his hand movement, it looks like Mark just want to caress his hair or he could be wrong.

Somehow he can felt the warmth coming from Mark's hand followed by a fuzzy feeling on his chest. What the hell is this feeling?

By the this time, Jack is unable to concentrate so he let go of the bandage which also makes Mark realize his teacher reaction. Jack stood up and took a step back before going out of the room.

"I uh, need to wash my hand.." after done with the excuse he ran out of the room to forcefully turn on the sink in the bathroom, removes the glasses and splash his face. Water splashed on his teacher and making the collar area drenched. He didn't care though.

 _What the hell, Jack?!_ He screamed internally, rubs his face before staring at himself at the mirror. _You are a teacher, Mark is your student, you care for him as a student, he sees you as a teacher..nothing special!_

He grabs disposable face tissues and wipes his face dry, he didn't believe on what he saw on the mirror after wiping. A deep red blush plastered on his face.

That's it. He needs to go home now, or this feeling will just make me unable to think clear. Also Mark didn't like him personally, he never said sorry for the assault so the feelings towards him still bitter. Jack already make a decision staying here is a mistake.

Opening the bathroom doorn he greeted with Mark standing in front of the door, "Uh..my ankle? You finished washing your hand, right?"

"I need to go home.." Jack walk past Mark who stare at his teacher confusedly.

"Wait! It's still raining!"

The door swung open and Mark tried to chase after the teacher but lost his balance and kneeled on the floor before he saw the front door left open and Jack already gone from the sight. Mark left pondering if his action earlier was a mistake, Jack must've thought that Mark is a weird person. This make Mark felt confused and somewhat guilty towards Jack.


	17. Bitter Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack caught a fever

The rains pouring even hard now and Jack already drenched from head to toe, all of his body gone numb with the coldness from the air around him. Gladly his workbag is waterproof but his heart isn't. This is his first time feeling in love with someone other than work.

Why Mark? I meant he occasionally going to the bar to pick up ladies but somehow it's only ended up in one night stand without any feeling. But whenever he's with Mark, it's different. There's like this force that pulls me in, wanting to get know Mark better.

But on the other hand, his other conscious screaming that it will be unrequited love, Mark doesn't like him and be a teacher is always his passion, not being in a relationship.

Or maybe it's time for him to be in relationship?

Jack arrived in his house, he shaking badly, shivered because he hasn't turn up the heater yet. He quickly removed his clothes, throwing them to the dirty clothes basket, deciding not to clean up for tonight. He wanted to just take a bath and throw himself to the bed.

He was checking his bruise and all of them are almost healed, he wondered if Mark is okay though. He really regret not finished tending his ankle,  _stop thinking him!_ Jack put his palm on his face and groans.

He finally admits he love Mark, and he will live on with that. Even if Mark doesn't return his love, he satisfied with just being his teacher. Jack kept repeating that thoughts over and over in his head, even if he knew this is unhealthy for him. Jack quickly sneezes 3 times and sniffle on his nose.

Curl up in his blanket, Jack quickly fallen asleep and dreaming about laying on bed with Mark. It's nothing sexual, just a cuddle and that makes him not wanting to leave the dream. But he had to, because the blanket suddenly became boiling hot and he had to push Mark aside.

\--

The alarm keep beeping and Jack had difficulty to woke up, like he really cannot. His body doesn't move like he want to until he realize what hust happened 

He put his hand on his neck and forehead,  _shit! Now I'm sick...perfect._ Maybe I can brushed it off with simple cold medicine and painkiller before work. I know I'm at fault when I tried to go home when it's literally storming yesterday.

Trying to sit up, Jack felt like a light shining brightly to his eyes, followed with a ring in his ears and headache. He cannot believe he has a fever, and now have to stuck inside his house all day try to recover. Slumping down on his bed, he also called the school about his absence.

\--

Mark attend all the classes today and he somehow curious why Jack isn't teaching today. I mean, is he really that weirded out by yesterday and not wanting to see my face? Mark already deciding to visit his teacher this time, hopefully he is okay with sudden visitor.

Tune played thorough the school and Mark walking past through the hallway, ignoring people talking or chattering. Some of them are glaring at him, mostly girls. Mark just rolled his eyes, they probably speculate me making Jack absent today.

But deep down, he agree with them. I mean, he never apologize about the attack and yesterday event probably weird him out more. Hopefully he's okay, though.

Mark never knew his house was kind of far away since he had to change trains two times, looking at his house. It's quite big for someone living alone, then again most houses in the neighborhood roughly the same.

"Jack?" Mark knocks on the door. No answer, he rang the bell few times. After many buzzes later he heard Jack shouting from inside the house, telling them to wait for he unlocks the door.


	18. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From student to nurse, Mark taking care of his teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammer warning

Jack hesitantly looking at the peek hole and saw Mark standing on the porch, Jack opening the door but still leaving the lock chain attached.

"Mark..? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposedly at school?" Jack asking from behind the door.

"Quick lesson for today, they got us home early.." Mark raised his brows because Jack still haven't opened the door for him, "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

"You are alone, right?" Jack looking left and right for any sign of presence, he still a bit cautions in opening doors for people now.

Mark quickly understand what Jack's been afraid of, "Dude, it's all in the past. They won't get you anymore. I am sorry about that event, okay?" Mark opened his arms, showing that he's harmless.

Jack closing the door and a click heard from inside, then the door creaks open slowly. It's showing Jack wearing crumpled and sweaty pyjamas, his hair also unkept, his face red and he coughs a little bit.

"Jack, you look like you've locked yourself without bath for a week.." Mark observes his teacher walking slow.

"News flash, I have a fever.." Jack try to grab a glass and offer Mark a drink.

"Hey! No no no. You, sick person supposedly be in bed!" Mark taking the glass away from Jack, putting it on the table before push along Jack out from the kitchen.

"My bedroom over there..can you walk slowly? I mean you're also had sprained ankle.."

"I still can walk fast with one foot, duh!" Mark said guiding his teacher to his bedroom. He saw Jack fall to the pillow with leg still dangling on the edge of the bed. Mark lift it and quickly cover his teacher with a blanket.

"Aah! No! It's hot" Jack flips the blanket away. But Mark insist on Jack to use it.

"You need to get more sweaty! But before that, you gotta change your pyjamas.." 

"Nnggh..." Jack groans on the pillow, before stood up to opening the wardrobe.

He seemed had a little difficulty opening the buttons and Mark had to assist him. He removed the shirt away and staring at Jack's shirtless body for a seconds. By this time, Jack cannot think anymore, the heat overwhelm him.

He took Mark's hand and put it on his neck, he feeling content with the coldness or rather Jack the one had hot body temperature.

"Mm.." Jack didn't let go of his hand and kept putting it against his skin. He now holding both of Mark's hand, thinking it was an cold pad.

Mark on the other hand felt silent and let his hand grabbed by his teacher. He saw Jack closed his eyes, seemingly focused on the Mark's hand. He let him guide both his hand to his cheek, which is also hot.

He letting his teacher use his hand to cool him down and noticed his teacher skin is so milky white with a bit of hair on his chest, and below the bellybutton, happy trail if you called them. Mark blushed a little because this is kinda awkward but also..letting himself enjoy the moment for a bit.

After a minute later, included Jack moving Mark's hand to the chest for 5 seconds, he finally let go of his hand since it's not that cold anymore. He just wanted to lay down.

"Wait wait, your clothes!" Mark quickly wrapped Jack with new shirt clean shirt before letting his back plop to the bed. Now is the pants. Mark ask Jack if he can change his pants by himself, only to be answered with a grunt.

Mark leaving his room to make a porridge, or any light food or even just cut fruits for him. Seeing no rice or oats, Mark decided to grab 1 apple on the fridge, cutting it and putting it on small plate with forks. Going back to the room, he saw the teacher sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, have you eaten? I cut some fruits.."

Jack groans and mumbles in his sleep, "I'm sorry.."

"Dude, you don't have to apologi-"

"Don't hurt me...help.." Jack said without opening his eyes.

Mark seeing his teacher with concern, must be bad dream, he covers him with blanket till the neck level. And sit next to him, keeping him company till he wake up.


	19. Another Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Mark wanted to know more about his teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gramnar warn

Two hours later, Jack woke up with weight has been lifted from his fatigued body. He rub his eyes and saw plate of chopped apple next to him, followed with a low rumble of his stomach. He quickly ate them all in an instant, he should have thanked Mark for this although he hasn't any recollection on what happened after he's going to the kitchen.

Wait.

The memories start coming back, him sitting face to face with Mark, shirt removed and holding hands and stick it on his own face. He still able to feel Mark's hand on his skin, the touch he made because I make he did it. Why am I such an idiot?! I know I'm sick and cannot think straight, but why oh why?!

Mark is not in the room and he heard TV noises outside the room, great because he need some time to calm himself. Jack also been sweaty a lot, deciding to change his clothes one more time befote going out from his room.

He saw his student chewing on potato chips while watching movie on the TV, thanks to the explosion and action he hasn't notice Jack tip toe-ing to the bathroom. Deciding to take a shower before able to confront him.

Turning on the faucet, the shower let out a loud water sprinkle noise, and that surely alerting Mark.

"Jack? You awake?" He knocks on the bathroom door.

There he is, "I am now..!" Jack replied with raised voice because he feared Mark didn't hear him. The least thing he wanted is Mark to burst inside, thinking he was passed out or something.

"Ah good because..there's something or two I wanted to ask you" 

Oh great, now I'm nervous, more nervous than my work interview. After finished my bath and drying myself, I quickly putting on my new red shirt and take a deep breath before opening the bathroom door. He saw Mark already turn off the TV but still sitting on the same position.

I sat down on another small chair next to Mark and waiting for the question.

"First of all, why in the hell you ran off yesterday? Is it because me suddenly caressing your hair?"

"I..y-yeah, basically.." Jack try to form words normally but he let the nervousness take the best of him.

"Why aren't you sound convincing?" Mark leans closer to where Jack sat.

Jack gulps and another sweat rolling a bit on his temple. His chair doesn't have a recliner so he almost fall when Mark stare at him with suspicious look.

"Just say it if it's weirded you out! I can apologize now if you want to, it's my mistake and all-"

"It's not weird at all." Jack said it out loud, no hesitation, but somehow he doesn't look back at Mark.

"At least look at me if you want to put a statement" Mark reach out his hand and lift Jack's chin so he can stare back. He noticed that his teacher's face is red but knowing he still have a fever, he just ignores it.

Jack, on the other hand felt his heart racing, he pretty sure Mark is oblivious to what he is doing right now. But to himself, the excitement make him even more distracted. The same touch from hours ago, but this time he able to keep his minds clear. Jack tilt his head away from Mark's hand. Keep calm, Jack.

"It's..not weird at all." He repeats while staring back at Mark.

"That wasn't so hard..look, I just curious that's all. Out of all everyone on the school, you are the only one with dyed hair..on top of that, green color! Duh.."

"Oooh" Jack took an exhale, feeling relieved, "..you still curious of this green beacon?" He ducks his head to show Mark a better look of his hair. By now the tension are gone and he Mark having a good time, he let Mark ruffles his hair a little bit.

After a minute later, Mark moving on with the next question but this isn't worrying him anymore. Although that will be his famous last thought.

"Are you..felt abandoned?"

Jack is no longer smiling and still processing Mark's question, "Excuse me?"

"You were talking in your sleep earlier..something about 'don't hurt me'? And then you kept saying 'don't leave me'? And then saying 'alone'..stuff like that"

Jack went silent, the thing that make him close to Mark is they were both been feeling alone once, that's one the deepest, under conscious feeling that pulling him to Mark.

He relates Mark's experience of being alone that's why this time he's hoping he can change that as a teacher. Helping Mark and be there for him. Jack still silent before he nods a bit.

"I know your life out of school, your uncle and friends telling bits of it.." Jack stopped before continues on with his words,

"..I suppose it's more fair if I tell you a little about myself.."


	20. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all settled for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more likely filler page because I'm bad at time skip.

"When I was younger..sometime between highschool till graduation, I had a favorite private teacher..he kept looking out for me when I was alone and had issues from school.."

"What was he look like?" Mark shift his position so he had better sitting position.

"Very energetic, sometimes I can't keep up with him in terms of learning or when we hang out."

"So, in your sleep when you said 'don't leave me'..?"

"He studied abroad but he got mugged and killed.." Jack took a sharp inhale, seemingly try to hold back his tears, "After that, my school years ended up dull, my parents tried to cheer me up but I'm still felt hollow.."

"Well, who would've thought.. I'm sorry to hear that.." Mark rubs his neck, lost at words.

"Mark, you..kinda remind me of my younger self. I guess that's why I'm drawn to you.. I hope you're not offended."

"Nah, man.. It's all fine." Mark staring at his teacher who tried to wipe his tears. He thought Jack had a perfect life but not all perfect, I guess. Mark saw the clock it is still 2:20 pm, he still have some time to kill here. He also notified that his uncle will be home at 4 later.

Jack stood up and getting a drink from the fridge when he heard a shouting from the living room.

"Wait, you haven't answered my original question though! Why did you run off yesterday!"

Jack spits his drink and coughed, he wipes his lips and decided not to tell Mark the truth. He doesn't want to ruin this cosy relationship, just them hanging out student and teacher relationship. He's also not sure if Mark will accept him when he confess his feelings.

"I uh, had an appointment..a really, really important meeting with someone" 

Hopefully he buys his excuse.

"Again! Not buying it!" Mark shouting, "..but whatever"

Maybe I will tell the truth someday, Jack thought to himself.

\--

Hours passed with Jack's face color returns back and he's 100% be able to return working tomorrow, his appetite also back. Jack preparing his material subject for tomorrow, although Mark try to sneak a glance on his papers.

"Hey, no peeking!"

"Aw, lemme see what subject will you teach? I can learn them tonight and for tomorrow everytime you ask a question I'm sure I can answer them"

"You cheeky bastard, nooo!" Jack laughs when Mark starting to bent over him from behind the couch. They both laughing, forgetting what they had been through, just enjoying the fun they had right now.


	21. -NSFW- Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one person have a nice dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making it nsfw to make up for the lame previous chapter. 
> 
> Grammer waming

Jack cannot see anything, eveything is pitch black, he even cannot see his own body. He tried to move but somehow he seems floating. He thinking that this is just a dream so might as well going along with it, but not sure if this is a bad dream or random dream.

He then saw a tiny light in the distance, he squints his eyes to see that it's his bedroom. Jack glide himself to the room and wondered why is he dreaming being in his own bedroom. Then again, you cannot make logical explanation of most dreams.

Not floating anymore, Jack stood still and observe if there's unusual stuff. But so far it's the same. Until the door opened and Mark came through, throwing his backpack and approached me.

Somehow my body in this dream is auto-pilot, I walk to him and what happens next is suprised me that I could even woke myself up at any moment.

We kissed.

He wraps his hand around my neck, making my body glued to him. And I return his kiss with opening my lips wider so he can have better access. Closing my eyes, savoring this moment with him, forgetting that this is a dream, and not caring about our status.

We just keep making out till he give me sexy glint and remove our clothes in an instant.

"Mark.." I gasped when he guide me to lay on the bed, indicating that there's no rushing in doing this.

But for Jack, he wanted this to be done quick or else the dream is over. Jack grind his hips against Mark who pinning both of his hand, ignoring Jack's plea to get it over with. Seeing Mark still teasing with nibbling on his neck and chest, Jack whimpered, feeling the pressure on his crotch. Why did he even wear tight fabric underwear?

"Stop teasing me, Mark..please"

He take a sharp inhale when one of Mark's finger touched his bulge, he tapping his fingers to tease it even more. Jack hated this but also letting the euphoria took over him, he gave up and let Mark do whatever as he please.

He giving a light squeeze before massaging it, still not removing the fabric which make Jack gasped, "Mark, can you stop torturing me?"

Mark just smiles and keep staring at Jack, still not saying anything. But he soon realize Mark slides down and tugging down the fabric, not intended to remove it.

"Oh for fucks' sake.." since Mark not pinning him anymore Jack try to remove his underwear but his hands got pushed away from Mark. He shots a glare at Jack, indicating he will do it in his way or else he will stop.

I can't take it anymore. Jack panted and looked down, he got confused because somehow his mind become hazzy and fog started to appear. Then everything went blur.

\--

Jack opening his eyes slowly and staring at the ceiling for a seconds, try recalling every moment from yesterday after Mark went home. He had dinner and preparing for today's teaching material and then went to bed.

After finished remembering what happened yesterday, Jack felt something wet on his pants, he lift away his blanket and pry open his pants to see, his mind still registering why he had a precum.

_The dream!_

Somehow having him spent time with Mark almost everyday and everynight must be triggering his unconscious side to have a wet dream. Guess it is no doubt he wanted to do those kind of things with Mark, it's not like he can deny his unconsicous mind. Jack take a sigh while walking to the bathroom, dumping his underwear and clothes to the pile of dirty clothes. Before taking a bath and off to work, like how usual day goes.


	22. Handle Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all back to daily life for Jack.

As usual, Jack having fun in the music class. All his wounds are healed, including his fever. He better make a note to himself never go walk through the rain and taking care of his health because Jack missed the teacher meeting yesterday regarding the school camping. That's probably the reason the school's activity finished early, gladfully Robin tell him all the details on the email after school.

Suddenly Jack heard a 'BAARRRP' sound, it was Mark trying to play his trumpet, it sounded so bad that it brought all classmates attention. They are giggle for a bit before continues ignore him and back to play their own instrument. Jack wanted to help but he don't know anything about trumpets.

He exchange glance with Mark, who seemed like he ready to give up, but thankfully the music teacher helps him and giving few pointers. Jack could listen faintly that Mark doing better than earlier. He then got distracted by another student who do badly and helps them out.

Yes, days went like this is all he wanted. Peacefully without any terrible things happened along the way. He was adored by all students, even he had no difficulty with being assistant teacher in 4 different class a day.

But whenever school days over, he felt something missing. Is it the lack of student's presence? No teaching act? Jack tried to drown himself in his teaching material at home, his mind set into but his heart said otherwise.

It's back to him and his lonely living, only a TV sound can make the quiet presence back to lively. He easily occupy himself with housechores, but he can finish them in an instant since he can manage things in order and it's only single manageable stuff he usually do.

He don't want the day ending with him going to bed alone, it's a double bed but there's only one person on it. Sighing, Jack decided to just close his eyes and waiting to work again tomorrow.

He wondered, is this all he wants? Because everytime he dreamt, it's always the same dream, Mark. Though, not everytime it leads to him making out with him. There are some dream just sitting on the bench at the park, side by side, enjoying the view. There's also a dream of him having a walk on the busy street with shapeless people around them.

The dreams getting too frequent and also make Jack hurt and sometimes he cried on the bed, heart aching thinking about Mark. And he cannot explain this feeling.

\--

"Jack, what do you think of this lame camp?"

"Huh? What? Huh?" Jack snaps back from his work. And saw Mark, across the room. It seems Mark gotten bored and decided to hanging out in Jack's house.

Mark explained once he don't have close friends, and he's also not being too friendly with his classmates so he rejects any invitation of group work or birthdays.

"Lame camp?"

"Yup, this camp is being held like every 6 months and it's always revolves in 2 kinds of camp place. Like, can they at least change the location?"

"Hmm...for me, it will be fun? Because it will be my first time participate in this activity"

"Oh yeah..you haven't huh.." Mark claps his hand once, "Then that settled, I will be showing the ropes on the main day"

"Please teach me, teacher.." Jack mockingly bow in respect which got a friendly slap on his arm by Mark.

"Exactly, you won't be survive without my guide" Mark smiles at Jack.

Whenever it's not school hours, Jack slowly not seeing Mark as his student. But as a friend, maybe something more than just a friend. He can take that for granted, because Mark also comfortable with this relationship.

 _At the same time, I just want to say I love you_. 

Erasing his thought, he shakes his head and have to prep up for the camp as the day approaching the destined date sooner than Jack expected.


	23. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camping trip finally here, Jack is having mixed emotion while on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAMR WARNING

The day has arrived, the school yard is full of student chattering and walking around to find their own groups, some of them are already lined up according to their class' roster. Jack felt like he was in the middle of ant colonies, just lost and couldn't tell difference between him and the student.

Well, if it's not for the green hair, he might be mistaken as a fellow student. What he need to do now is pick whichever class he wanted to since he was a student teacher anyway, and of course the obvious reason is him look for Mark's class, 2-5.

The science teacher was there, checking attendance, Jack walk next to him and the teacher saw him back before continue calling students' name.

"Now, lastly but not least, Mark Fischbach? You better not skipping on this one" he looking amongst the crowd and saw a hand with folded sleeve red flannel raising his hand. Jack saw that Mark looking at him and wave a little, Jack smiles and wave back at him.

"You sure you can handle this, Sean?"

"I...will try my best, um.. Felix" Jack said groggily because he almost forgets the fellow co-worker's name.

"Are you sure? Ah well, this won't take long. Just gonna have an inspection for their belongings before we enter the bus" Felix pointing to the bunch of travel bags that are gathered as a pile next to the class group.

When the buss arrived, he called out student one by one to collect their belongings and open it for quick look inside it, checking if there's cigarettes, alcohol or any stuff that are not necessary for the camp. Jack helped Felix and also calling other student so they can be done fast, because the student getting restless and wanted to sat on the bus.

Jack calling Mark's name and asking him when he opened the bag, "I trust you're not bringing weird stuff?" Jack asking him while sneak a glance at him.

"If I really do, what are you gonna do? Psh, giving me a detention?"

"Yes"

"Should've bought beers before going to school" Mark winks and Jack saw it, his face turned red and quickly close the bag, returning it to Mark. Mark was confused because Jack didn't laugh at his joke, shrugging, he went inside the bus.

After done with all of the students and almost everyone other class went to their own bus, Jack follow Felix to find a seat. Felix found a seat near the driver so he can watch the road and be cautions. As for Jack, he can't find a seat, maybe because the seat didn't expect an addition of another person boarding it.

Until he spotted a corner of the last row seat, Mark sitting alone while looking at the window. Jack quietly sat down and saw Mark seemed distracted with earphones plugged in. But not long after that, Mark surprised to spot a green color in the corner of his eyes. Turning around, he saw the teacher sat next to him.

"Didn't expect you chose to sit here.." Mark said happily.

"Every seat full but yours have vacant one.." Jack smiles.

"I think I will be killed though.." Mark scoffs.

"What do you mean?"

Mark didn't say a word but pointing towards many seats ahead. Jack was a little bit surprised since all students are silently giving Mark eye-dagger look. It seems everyone a little bit jealous that he was sat down with Jack.

"If only they knew we were get used to sat down, next to each other like this.." Jack holding his laughter.

"If that's the case, my body probably be found in a school's closet with a note 'Stay away from Mr. Sean".." he snickered.

The travel was indeed took a long trip, he told by Felix that it will take 7 hours trip with 1 break to the convenience store. By the time goes on, the chattering goes silent and most of them are sleeping.

Jack could not sleep at all because he was too excited and had a 10 hours sleep before the trip so he just stare at the window next to Mark. Somehow he felt a pressure on his shoulder and saw Mark sleeping with his head leaning on his right shoulder.

Jack looking around and noticed everyone near him are sleeping plus he was in the back corner so no one spotted him, well except driver or Felix who able to look on rear view mirror.

He slowly fold the seat's arm so he can shift closer to Mark, his position seemed uncomfortable with the arm sticking out. After he fold it down, Mark automatically shifts and lean more closer against his teacher. Jack smiled softly and was hoping the bus stopped at gas station to make this a little bit longer.

Jack's felt a vibration on his pocket and checking 1 inbox message, it was from Felix and just sent 1 icon, a thumbs up icon. Jack look back to the mirror and saw Felix grinning while showing his thumbs up. Jack's face red with embarrassment and typing 'It's not what it looks like!!!".

'Nah, bro. I got 'chu, fam. Mark is legal anyway, but try use protection ;)'

 _Goddammit, Felix!_ Jack snorted quietly reading the reply, but deep down his smile turns sad anyway. Does Mark approves this? What if he wakes up and doesn't react to it, just saying, 'sorry I leaned on you' without giving any thoughts?

Mark is not having a special feelings for him, he adored Jack only as teacher. Those thoughts swirling inside Jack's head, he didn't know if he should deny it or not, and it's making even more dejected. He take one last look at Mark before his eyes shut and drifted to sleep.


	24. What Awaiting Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark noticed his closure with Jack can be dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammmr warming

Mark opening his eyes and notice Felix give announcement that they will arrived in 20 more minutes, he already saw the light piercing through the trees, it's beautiful but he at least seen it 2 times because this is his 3rd time out of 6 times going to this place.

But he remembered Jack hasn't see it, he wanted to tell at his teacher next to him but realize that he and Jack lean next to each other. Mark realize this and considered to wake him up or not, he smiled when Jack snuggled even closer to his shoulder.

He gasp when he saw few students realize what Mark is doing, they glare at him with death stare. Mark gulps and pats nervously on Jack's arm to wake him up.

"Mm.." Jack still half awake, not opening his eyes yet.

"Uhm.. Mr. Sean..wake up! We almost there!" Mark even more nervous when someone in front of him glaring back at him.

"Just a moment.." Jack try to shift away from Mark but ended flop his head back to Mark and snored.

Sighing, Mark gave up and then try to threaten his classmate if they have a problem with it, but they retaliate that they're not scared of Mark anymore. One of them tell him to watch his back at the camp, the others are mocking him.

Mark looked at his feet and felt like to cry but he can't, he let out one curse word toward his classmate before making Jack felt uncomfortable with Mark moving around. Jack looking around and apologize to Mark when he realized he fell asleep on him.

"N-no..it's all good. We are almost reached there anyway" Mark forced to smile as if nothing happened.

"Didn't realize we surrounded by thick trees, nature!" Jack staring at the view and stretch his body. Not long after that, Felix called Jack to go to his seat to explain short brief what to do after they arrived.

After Jack left, one of the guy sat next to Mark and ask since when he gets close to the new teacher, his tone is sounded very rude and mocking him. At first, Mark ignoring him but by the time goes, his ears feels hot.

"Aren't having family own the school is enough? Must you have to become teacher's pet to get everything you wanted?"

"I'm not teacher's pet!"

"You skip class so many times and hardly been called by the school! Such luxury"

"Shut your fucking mouth! I'm studying as hard as I can like you all!" He raised his voice but not so much that Jack or Felix can hear.

"Ha! Says the guy that hasn't complished anything or even joined clubs or organization"

Mark's face turned red, he really hasn't really accomplished anything beside try to get average score in tests or homework, here's the thing he doesn't like from this school. Too much expectation, one less achievement and you are the scapegoat amongst the class.

"And we saw what you do with Mr. Sean earlier, you think you can seduce our new teacher with your stupidity? You better watch your move or we cannot guarantee what's gonna happen to you" He pats while smirk evily at Mark, then going back to his seat "Sharing is caring, am I right?"

These assholes, Mark's thought while clenched his teeth. If only they knew, Jack is the one approaching him, that would be devastating for them to hear.

No no no! Keep it together, Mark. Don't let them provoke you, just try to keep calm. Don't make any trouble and let Jack enjoys this activity. It's only 3 days camp, stay in one piece. He takes a deep breath and keep looking at his feet before noticing Jack sat back next to him.

"I have my activity schedule here, I saw few glance of it and it has sooo many outdoor games and learning! Ooh! And there's barbeque night!"

Jack is pretty excited and Mark couldn't help be happy for him, he smiled but still having a mixed emotion. Let them be, Mark. Jack has chosen you to be relied on this event, just go with it.


	25. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark got his room...and Jack helped with getting a roomates for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GARMMAR warnign

The bus finally stopped at the camp, there's 3 building placed near each other. Almost like a hostel, each bus parked in front of the building and Mark arrived at the first building, who seemingly placed a little higher than the rest. There's also a lake in the distance, not too far behind his building.

Mark dragging his duffel bag and noticed he got bumped few times by his classmates, even by the girls. He ignores it anyway and checking that Jack hasn't notice it since he was giggling with other student and helping Felix with inform the student for stand in line to listening to introduction speech.

The speech going on for 6 minutes and they got inside, there's many divided rooms, and there's at least 2 bunk beds each rooms. Many of them already settled with their own group. The teachers let them pick which room suitable to their liking, since 5 rooms' window is facing west and 5 rooms facing east.

And also it's bound to have spare room if the all bunk beds in 1 room filled. Mark sighed and he took the room with sunset scenery. And after he went inside, there is no presence in the room, even if he left the door opened. No classmate dare to go near his room or simply ignore Mark.

He somehow happy but also upset, he really doesn't have true friends except hired one or someone who will do dirty work, just like what he done to Jack many days ago.

The duffel bag placed near the bed, Mark is taking the right side bed and sat down. The bed let out slow creak but Mark ignore it. He heard Jack's voice from the hall, seemingly saying out loud student's name on each door.

Along the way, the green haired teacher also laugh and have fun with the students who tried to get him check the view from the window. Probably just an excuse for them to get the teacher went inside their room.

Jack finally arrived at Mark's room and his grin disappeared, he looks around but he only staring at Mark. He don't know what to say, but write on the sticky pad and sticking it on the door, it written 'Mark'. Jack sighed and enter the room and close it, then he sat down next to Mark.

"Mark..you're alone.."

"And you noticed?" Mark occupy himself with pulling out his coat from the bag or looking at the window. He cannot look at Jack right now because he seemingly avoid talking about him getting ignored by his classmates.

"Mark, you're the one said that if you wanna sound convincing, you gotta say it while looking at me?"

Mark taken aback by his words, he chuckled and said, "..you got me.." and finally turn to look at his teacher. Everytime he saw that blue eyes, it's making him feeling nervous and flustered, he doesn't know why.

"You need someone who accompany you at least 2 person, let me ask someone-"

"Mr. Sean, you don't need to do that"

"We are alone right now, you can call me by the usual name.."

"Jack, I choose to be alone by myself"

This is really reminds Jack of his younger self when his teacher left him, not exactly same condition but the feeling of denial, wanting to be left out alone. Adults tried to cheer him up, do something to make him feel happy again, but he kind of shut them off.

This time he will change that.

"I understand if you wanted to be alone, Mark.." Jack take a deep breath, "..but the rules here, you really need someone to accompany you. It's for the team based games and activity for the next day"

"Can teacher be included?" 

"I wished but we have our own team, can't be paired with students.."

"But everyone.." Mark stops his sentence, he did not want Jack giving him too much attention. And also he doesn't want everyone in the class dislike him because he always sided with Mark.

Jack rubs and pats Mark's back, before he stood up, he tell Mark he will try to ask few students if they're willing to be his roommate. Mark sighed and saw the door slowly closed. Not long before that, the door opened and he saw a girl with glasses and a boy with green hoodie enters, both of them had dark brown hair.

If Mark remembers they are Kathryn and Cry, they didn't say anything till, one them spoke, "Don't feel relieved, we only do this because Mr. Sean promised us to eat with him during dinner while we're camping.."

Mark saw the Jack wrote the sticky note on the door and giving Mark a wink before he left to check on other rooms. Mark feeling grateful and didn't expect what Jack will sacrifice in order to help Mark not feel left out. Even if his roomate still ignores him or giving cold attitude.

Hopefully everything will turns okay for him.


	26. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack enjoys some night company, Mark still feeling foreign about his feeling towards Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapter again todaaaaayyyy

At this time student were given a deep briefing about what they should do tomorrow, like what time they should have woken up and be ready before the roll call, then the games will be held in separate point and there will be going through tracks. Each group finished the minigame before they moving to another location.

The games are secret but they tell who will be stand by on each point, Mark hear that Jack will be on the fourth point. He's not sounded too excited since the procedure kind of same as the previous camps, except the game's rule probably be changed.

After they finished briefing, they were given some free time to explore the surrounding, although not too far, some hanging out in the room or in front of building with their groups or friends. As for Mark, he wanted to look for Jack but cannot seemed found him anywhere. Probably busy with other teacher about what he should do tomorrow.

He's going back to the bedroom and taking out his phone and start to write something in it. Come to think of it, he never shared Jack about his dream job. Mark sighed and continue using his phone till it's time for dinner.

\--

At the cafeteria, he saw Jack sitting in the middle surrounded by Katheryn and Cry and all people from the classroom, while the teachers sitting together and talking. He was the last one in the line and grab his food before sitting down alone near the kitchen door.

Just like everyday in school, not much difference. He sighed while take a bite of his own meal. Mark eating slowly since there's nothing to do after dinner other than all students were given an assignment about their impression on the first day of the camp.

Minutes later, he saw one by one his classmates going out, except for few those still sitting around Jack. The green haired teacher seemingly talking back and forth with each everyone of them.

This somehow making Mark jealous.

Stop it, Mark! Jack is not yours, he is a teacher so it is not weird if he's having a conversation with them.

He was so lost in thought till he felt a pat on the back, it's Jack. He saw him quickly leaned down and whispering, 'Meet me at the entrance later', before continue walking to put the dirty plates in the kitchen's window and leave the room.

Hearing that make Mark felt really happy and relieved, what the hell is this feeling? He cannot explains it but he likes it. He quickly finished his food, and follow suit. Outside of the building, he saw few students enjoying the night time. There are couples, including teachers too. But no sign of Jack, until he was grabbed and dragged by someone wearing black hoodie, with hood on.

Mark doesn't need to confirm who he is until he saw the green hair sticking out of it. Jack really look like how most students wear, so casual. He keep holding Mark's hand tightly and escort him to the back side of the building, all the way to the lake.

With relying on the lantern Jack is holding, they arrived at the lake. It's quite pitch black since there are no moon and the stars is not emitting bright light. The lake is quite scary, like a bog but at least the chirp and the sound of nature covering the eerie quiet feeling.

Jack putting the lantern down and sat on the grass, Mark do the same. Jack haven't let go of Mark's hand, until he realize it.

"Sorry, if I grabbing too tight.." Jack nervously apologize before letting go.

"I didn't mind but why would you bring me here?"

"So that we could have a chat..a really relaxed chat. Those students really drained me.."

"Aren't I the same species of those student?" Mark snickered.

"You're different, Mark.. I just, can't explain it yet, but I prefer your company" Jack lay down and gaze to the sky, but somehow Mark also in the view in the corner of his eyes. Thanks to the dim light of the lantern, Mark cannot see his blush.

"So did I. Hey, thanks by the way...you have to spent time with them in exchange they're become my roommate"

"I'll do anything for you"

Those words caught Mark and Jack himself off guard, before Jack quickly add, "..I mean as a teacher, helping student in need. You know.."

Mark somehow disappointed in the last statement, wait why? Shouldn't he be thankful? What's happening?

"Oh, sure. Yeah.." Mark answered shortly before both of them went silent. Then continues with Jack talking about tomorrow's games and also there's special night game held for the students.

To Mark, this is new to him, now he at least won't get bored during the camp. Not really so far with Jack around. He lay down as well with Jack, seeing the sky that had navy blue color with tiny white dots here and there and the surround trees that had pitch black color.

Not bad for the first night of the camping time, he and Jack continue laying till the clock hits 9 pm and they all should go to bed to prepare for tomorrow.


	27. Let the Game Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAMMAA WANRING.
> 
> Also the bitter pudding and soysauce drink based on my experience back when I'm on the camp. Nice game tho but eeewwww.

The next day every group move to first point and the next one by one, making the yard that was crowded become less and less. Mark's group finally on the move 15 minutes later, but he was walking behind the two person. He let Cry and Kathryn lead the way.

On the first point it's tug of war game, since Mark is way older and his body more fit, he able to pull the rope without much difficulty. His group won the first checkpoint. And moving on to the other one. It's a word scramble game, now this one he is a little bit ignored by his own teammate. He tried to form the words but cannot find the missing letter. Gladfully he won by a landslide since the other teams' time runs out.

The third game definitely putting him on pressure, it's eating a pudding that had been dipped with a cold medicine liquid. When Mark saw the other team tried it, their face scrunches up because how bitter it taste. And they notice it's not the sweet kind of medicine.

"It is for testing your guts, in terms of willpower not your stomach" said the teacher.

Mark saw Katheryn and Cry just stare at the pudding but from the looks of it, they won't take it. In order to progress to the next check point, which is Jack, at least one of the teammates has to eat the pudding.

He gulped and his hand shakey when taking one piece of the pudding, it looks normal looking but Mark know it will taste horrible. He wolfed them in one bite and his eyes snapped open, the entire mouth was hit by bitter taste. There is no sweet left in the pudding since it soaked in the medicine for a quite some time.

Mark saw the other team cheered his own teammate who finished eating it, albeit she had pale face. And as for himself, no one cheer him on except the teacher, and it's more like taunting cheer instead of friendly one. Mark closing his eyes, the pudding still on his mouth, trying to concentrate.

15 seconds of misery later, he finally swallow it. It feels like he's been holding on for a hour. He gags and sticks out his tongue out of ickyness, the taste will linger for a while, and all of them are not allowed to drink till the next checkpoint.

Mark try to spit out his own saliva but it's useless, the bitterness sticks, so he had to endure till he arrived on the next checkpoint.

He saw the green haired man, cheered him from afar, "Come on, Mark!"

Mark smiled at him and pretend nothing has happened, except the teacher saw through him and quickly gave him water. He whispered to Mark.

"You're the one ate it?"

Mark didn't say anything except finishing his glass of water while just nodding.

"Uh oh..then you won't be happy with this one.." Jack said worriedly.

The other teacher tells the rule of this next game, it's drinking a mystery drink this time. Mark saw the drink looks like coffee but seemingly thicker and gloppy. Now he is getting afraid.

Though the good news, all members has to drink one sip each.

Mark throw away his glass of water and inmediately handed with the glass of mystery drink. The bitterness still linger but not as worse as minutes before, but still! Is it safe drinking this? Mark saw the other team throw up the liquid in the bucket. Everyone is yelling and cursing added with a laugh.

But for Mark's case, there won't be joy in experience this, his teammate was too busy concentrating in theirself. But he saw Jack look at him with 'you can do it' eyes.

Smiling, Mark take a gulp and it taste actually not that bad it's salty but also with the hint of...soy sauce? At least it's better than eating the bitter pudding. Mark surprisingly drinking the whole cup, although he felt a little nausea he managed to pull through.

Jack patted at him and congratulate him, but soon he left Mark to help out the others who began to throw up. After it's all settled he was told that the contents of the drink is soysauce with milk, coffee, and a little pepper.

Jack whispered again before Mark left to next checkpoint, "You were great earlier".

Somehow hearing it makes Mark wanted to stay near his teacher, but he knew he must moving on or his teammate will leaving him behind.


	28. Let the Game Begin 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is lost, both outside and inside. And so does Jack, about his feelings towards Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrmmar warnig

The last checkpoint is a game cling to a net with your back facing the pool of mud. For those who used to play at jungle gym or climbing had no difficulty with moving while keeping hands and legs prop against the net. Mark on the other hand, even though he's fit, but he had difficulty at letting go of his hand and placing it ahead. Why does Spiderman makes it look easy?

Mark's hand is sweaty and it makes him slip and feel down to the pool, his sport uniform is dirty and caked with mud. He saw other laughing at him, not just teammate but other group as well. He stood up, not caring if his shoes and socks drown in the mud. He walked quietly and automatically disqualified since he fell.

"Come on, I thought you're at least good at sport!" Cry grumbled.

"Can you stop complaning and blaming me?"

"If it weren't for Katheryn's help on second game, we will probably be the last team"

"Gimme a fucking break!!" Mark yelled and grabbing Cry's sleeve before tackling him to the ground, ready to punched him.

The other students screams and try to pry Mark away from Cry, he almost punched him when he suddenly heard familiar voice.

"What's going on here?!"

Jack come rushing since the last group already done with his checkpoint, and he wanted to take a peek on how's Mark doing. His voice is loud and making every student silent. Mark felt like he was paralyzed, he realized what was he doing and saw Jack looking at him with confused expression.

"Mark?"

He felt ashamed, Mark stood up before releasing himself and he was glared by everyone. The other teacher then brought up everyone attention about the game's result. Mark's team didn't won, but he didn't care, Mark only staring down at the ground and wanted to leave.

He sneakily separate himself from the others since everyone is celebrate and congratulate the winners. Jack and the other teachers quickly swarmed by the winners, he smiled back but when he return the gaze to where Mark stood, the guy already left. Jack try to walk through the crowd and looking for Mark.

He saw a glimpse of him walking back to the building, through the thick trees path, Jack excuse himself while trying to chase after him. After manage to break through, he ran after Mark.

"Mark!" Jack calling him, which make the student flinched but not dare to turn around. He kept walking but Jack already stood in front of him.

"It was an accident.." Mark staring at the ground, still not looking at Jack.

The teacher sighed while lift Mark's chin, revealing Mark's eyes are teared up.

"I know, Mark.. I know" Jack hugged him and patting his chest while try to calm him down, the moment Mark's head buried on Jack's shoulder, he weeps. Cannot contain his pain and humiliation.

Jack letting Mark cry on his shoulder and hugs him even tighter, Mark on the other hand felt like he make Jack's shirt got stained with Mark's dirty shirt. Mark try to pull away but Jack not letting him away from his hug.

"Your clothes, Jack.." Mark sniffed, he stopped crying but there's still tears running down his face.

"It's okay.."

"You're hugging too tight"

"Oh, sorry..does it hurt?" Jack released his arms and take a step back from Mark.

"N-no, actually..it's just feels weird.." Mark wipes his tears, "..but thanks for the hugs.."

"Feel better?"

"Kinda.."

Jack and Mark standing still for a moment, waiting for each other to calm down. Mark busy try to keep his heart calm from all the sadness and rage, although he also wondering why the teacher hugged him without doubt. Don't teacher usually pats and soothe them down with calming words?

Jack on the other hand, feeling flustered and wanted to tell Mark about his true feelings and back to hugging him again, protecting from anything that hurt him.

Should I tell him? Should I not? Then he realize how Mark had been through a lot in his minds today, he cancel out the idea. 

He then proceed only patting on his back while both walking slowly back to the building to change their clothes and take a bath. They're taking bath in separate bathroom.


	29. Questions Without Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark contemplating things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar warming

After everyone take a shower and lunch, they were brought over to some history screening and review the movie, although some of the students were sleeping through. But they were the type who can ask their classmate what the movie is about or copying the review. Mark already saw this movie when he was bored in his home, but hardly paying attention to it, now he had to otherwise he cannot finished the review. He also need to work on his first assignment after this, Mark too focused on his stuff and didn't notice Jack calling him when everyone out from the room.

Jack wanted to approach him but Mark quickly walk away through the halls, soon he lost sight of him.

His mind filled with questions and concern about Mark, some students are wanting to talk to him and he wanted to tell them to leave them alone. He quickly crossed the idea because that is an un-teacher-like manner for them. Jack walk along with bunch of students, trying to distract him from worrying about Mark too much. 'Mark is already 18, he's an adult, he probably needs sometime alone for now'.

Mark on the other hand, saw the empty halls ahead and can only hear murmur from the other side of the halls, he search his bedroom and enters it. None of his roommates are around. Good, that means he can work on his assignment in peace. He plop down on the bed and write while laying down with his stomach against the bed. Time passed on, he wrote with pressing the book on the wall, then sat on the floor, then on the chair, before write properly on the desk. His review is done, but it's still blank paper on the first impression of the camping trip.

'My first impression of the camping trip was...getting threatened by my own classmate because I get too close with the assistant teacher. And then almost beat up my own team..'. Mark saw what he wrote, ripping the paper, crumpling it and throw it to trash bin. He shakes his head and re-do it again,  
  
'My first impression was..was..' then he groaned and pull his head back, try to think of anything to write. It's already been 1 and a half hour after the screening. He remembers there's another activity half an hour ago, but he didn't bother to attend. If he remembers well, it is student perform drama in the main hall. No one bothered look for him anyway.

Though deep down in his heart, he want someone to find him. He sighed and back to his paper, and wrote down his first impression on the camp. He's been writing for a moment and almost finished, till he heard a door being opened. A loud voice startled him, and Mark covering his paper like as if he was busted reading porn. Mark's felt a throb on his chest when he saw his green haired teacher, but he deduce it happened because he was surprised of the sudden barging.

"There you are, what are you doing here?" Jack slowly approach him then waiting for Mark to answer.

"Working on my papers...?" Mark answered.

"Now is not the time for that, you gonna missed your class' play" Jack pointing to the door, urging Mark to left the room. "The first play was nice and cute, lack of props but the acting covers it up!".

"Jack, I dunno.." before Mark can protest, his hand was pulled by Jack. With him saying along the way that Mark will be punished if he's not attend the activity. Mark just letting the teacher drag him to the main hall while pouting. He prefers having punishment rather than watching a play, but anything that make Jack happy it's what all matters to him. This is just like last night, Jack in front of him, holding hand and guiding him. Though the moment they arrived at the main hall, he released the grip.

Mark saw his own hand and then back to Jack whose attention glued to the play on the stage. He remembers weeks ago when he touch Jack's hair and then his cheeks and neck and...chest? Man, how long has it been. And now Jack, holding his hand twice up until now. He questions if Jack really sees him as a student....or more than that? Mark wanted to ask about it but I think now it's not the right time. He wanted Jack to enjoy the camping without personal matters bugging him, Mark huffs out and looking at the play at the stage.

'Hey, this is quite a play' Mark furrows his eyebrows and keep watching till the end.


	30. Let The Game Begin 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just simple night till it's time for the new game.

Mark and Jack finished watching the play, although Jack and the other student asked to helped gather things from the stage and cleaning up for a bit. Mark bid farewell and Jack waved back before returning back to picking things up and putting it in cardboard box.

When Mark goes back to his room, he saw his review paper was on the table, even though he remember he putting it inside the book. Those guys probably copying my work, he thought. He collect it and slipping it back inside the book, and back to continue back to where he was wrote on the first assignment.

He only needs to write the last sentences and slip it along with the review papers. He took one last look on his writing, smiled and close the book before head off to have dinner because he saw that the sun almost set.

Like yesterday, he was eating alone as usual. The difference is, Jack and the other teacher had to finish eating early so they can have a meeting regarding the activities at night. He checks his phone and halfway eating and tapping the device, then a message pops in.

_Keep my number. I'm Jack. :) Oh, I know your number because I asked your uncle._

Now that he remembered he hasn't keep Jack's number till now, Mark suddenly felt giddy when reading the message. He looks around, making sure that no one sees him or his phone screen. But then again, no one pay attention to him so he replied back.

 _Where were you?_ Mark waits once again, the signal is really bad here, but then again it's the camp is at middle of the forest. But minutes passed after he almost finished his food, he got no reply. Maybe that message were sent hours ago and it took time to be able to pass it to my number?

He finished up the food and walking out to the cafeteria, he saw few teachers standing by on hall, reminding the students to go to the main hall straight away. Mark checks up his phone once again and decided to turn it off because it keeps searching for service's signal and doing that is draining his phone battery.

\--

2 hours has passed and most of the student grew restless with the waiting, some of them decides to sleeping on the floor since they were waiting in the main hall without chairs. Some are still sitting and talking with their friends, some are also wondering how long do they have to wait.

There are few teacher guarding the door, seemingly not allowing the student from leaving. They were told that none go out till they were called otherwise the surprise will spoiled.

Another hours later, the clock pointing at 11 pm. Few groups of students from other class slowly called out one by one out through the door. None of them are returning to the hall after they were called.

When Mark's group were called, he sat up and wipe his drool, joining Cry and Katheryn who walking to the entrance. He saw Robin and Jack seemingly guiding them away from the building.

After walking for awhile, they were stop and explain that another game has begun. It's ghost hunting challenge, albeit called in a group, only one person venture in one by one on the dark path ahead. Without any light, sound dangerous but the teacher assures that the path they taken ahead is safe. No cliffs, no deepwater, no rocks, just grass and trees.

Mark gulped, he always acts tough and in fact, nothing is scares him, except one thing. That is being alone in the darkness.


	31. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark got into a little accident on the way

Mark's legs is a bit shaking, and he was hesitant to move forward. Jack notices this, and he's trying to make Mark calm, assure him that it would be okay. He hugged him since there was no one around except Robin who confused but letting them have their moment anyway.

"Do I have to?"

"The rules applies to all except those who had special condition or certain illness"

Jack releasing his hugs, after sure that Katheryn and Cry was far ahead at their own. He let Mark go and saw the student disappeared to the darkness ahead. He informed the other teacher who waiting at the checkpoints that Mark's group already started.

Mark cannot see anything, everything is dark, there is distinct color between the sky and trees but that still doesn't help him. The road ahead is blending with the nature and makes it look like everything is all black not until you bumped into trees and feel the shape.

He walking hurriedly in hoping he catch up with Cry or Katheryn, he didn't care if they avoid him or not, Mark just don't want to be alone.

He then heard a low growling from behind, unsure if it's another student or just a teacher trying to pull a prank. It's too close to be students since there's interval between each person walked alone before the next one going. Mark turned around to see something swinging, like a head with long hair or some sort, he didn't care he was too panic to register what was that thing.

"Aaaaaahhh!!!" Mark screamed loud and running away, the teacher who operates the trick turning on the light to see Mark ran off to different path. He yelled for Mark to return but Mark was to scared to hear anything.

He sobs and felt his pants a bit wet but he didn't care. He kept sprinting till he tripped to the ground, he got up and wipes his face. Then start walking again, unknown that he got off the path.

10 minutes later, Mark is wondering where even the finish line. He already using his phone's light to see path ahead, he didn't care if he's cheating. It's better than getting scared. Though the scared part already gone, he is now feeling worried that he was actually lost. He tried to retrace the step back but with every tree looks the same he didn't know which way are back.

He saw that the phone battery almost lost its battery, he reduce the light to conserve it. He has to make it back before the phone died. There's sounds of bats squeaking nearby and an owl and probably any other animal that causing rustling sound around Mark.

Tired of walking aimlessly, Mark sat down leaning to a tree. Curling up to a ball since the night starting to get chilly, he don't know how to get back even using star as a nature compass because he has no idea how it works.

He's staying awake in order to hear someone in a distance, maybe a teacher or rescuer looking for him. But the crickets are getting louder, so this is what it feels like to be in the true nature, he thought. He wipes his face dry and decided to walk back again, pondering between stay or walk to God knows where he is headed.

Glad he's taking walk decision because he saw few glimpse of flaslights in the distance. Mark is shouting as loud as he can while running to the direction.

Finally reunited, he crying out of relief and embraced Jack automatically, not caring how messy he looked. Jack shushed him and guided him back to the building but not to the main hall, but to the teacher's meeting room. Jack told Felix to get Mark warm drink while he gets a blanket.

The other teacher dispersed with addition Felix just giving a slight nod before leaving the room, trusting Jack to keep Mark company. The green haired teacher inspecting Mark and asking for any wounds, which Mark answered with shaking his head. He pats few dust off Mark's hair and shoulder, then began to stroke his hair.

"You must be scared, I-I'm sorry..." Jack looking at him with regret.

"Don't be.. I'm the scaredy and the stupid one.." Mark replied softly.


	32. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack confess their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to make up for the late update.
> 
> Grammar alert.

"No, Mark. You are not stupid, I mean didn't expect that the trick is that scary.." Jack leans closer and pat Mark softly.

"Scary stuff is my weakness..suppose I haven't tell you that?" Mark begun to calmed down.

"No, you haven't.."

Jack drag a chair and place it side by side next to Mark, who Mark saw it and move his body slightly to Jack. What makes him surprised that Jack wrap his arm around Mark's back and make him lean on him.

Mark felt all fuzzy and protected, he is wondering why Jack wanting to hold him close. This makes Mark realize that this is good time to ask Jack.

"Uh, Mark?" "Jack.." both of the said their each other names at the same time, which makes both of them went silent to let the other ones speak. Seconds passed and they went silent.

"You go first, Mark.." Jack adds.

Here we go, Mark huffed, still leaning on Jack covered in blanket. Because of his position, he cannot stare face to face, only to look slightly up.

"Jack, I have been wondering about...this?" Mark gestures his hand like signifying the whole thing Jack is doing right now. He then also adds, "..and about yesterday on the bus.."

The teacher taking a deep breath and let out a long exhale, so it finally come to this, will Mark accept his behaviour, let alone his feelings? But Jack thought this is a good time for him to confess. Here goes..

"I cannot explain these feelings, Mark. At first, I just saw you as a student and at one point I got annoyed when you decided to pull that one dirty act.."

Mark listening, Jack's voice is so soft and calm, filling through the quiet room.

"..and then as time pass on, after you had detention. I somehow start sees you as a cool buddy. I think that was it till when you twist your ankle.."

"Go on.."

"When I saw you gotten hurt, I felt like something burning inside me, blaming myself.. I'm supposedly just a teacher but I can't help feeling this way towards you"

"And is it why you running when I just touching your hair like this?" Mark stretch out his hand to the right, lightly caress Jack's left side hair. Jack slowly hold Mark's hand that was still on his hair, then slowly guiding it to his cheek.

"There was somekind of..burst of excitement and love in my chest. It is fighting with the urge in my head to tell 'don't do it'. That's why I ran out from your house that day.."

"And then the fever happened right?" Mark stroke Jack's cheek and made the teacher blushed.

"It is getting worse at that time, I could not think and let my heart autopilot my body. I remember everything after the fever gone.." Jack went silent before asking back, "What about you, Mark?"

"What?" Mark now not leaning on Jack anymore so he can looking at his teacher, his hand still on the cheek.

"Aren't you feel weirded out with me letting you touch my body when I had fever..or even right now?" Jack slowly pushed Mark's hand away, his voice rather getting low.

But Mark sticks his hand back to Jack's cheek, now he use both hand, cupping the face. This make Jack see Mark straightly.

"At first I hate you and I'm the one starting the war, then take the fall.." he shrugged, then continues, "The detentions annoys me, but when I think about it..you just wanted to help me.."

Jack and Mark is only 5 inch closer to each other.

"I'm still unsure about you, but same case as you..as the time moves on. I'm okay with being you around. I visited your house after the detention on my own, just hanging out, still have no idea why I did that.."

"Have you asked your heart about this?"

Mark shakes his head.

"Close your eyes.." Jack said, "..tell me what do you feel now.."

Mark shivered hearing his voice when one of his senses closed, then he felt another throb on his heart.

"I felt..something in my chest, what is this?"

Jack realize that with Mark had no parents and good friends, he never learnt about love. His uncle probably too busy to teach him thing or two about that. Jack gulped seeing Mark's face that still had his eyes shut.

"Should I teach you? It..might be awkward for you. But you can stop me if it's getting too weird.."

"Sure..?"

Jack close his eyes and lean his face closer and plant a kiss on Mark's lips. Just a peck kiss, but it somehow make both of their hearts could jump out of their body. Not long after that Jack pulled his head back and saw Mark already opened his eyes and slightly blushing.

"Jack.." Mark cannot form a word on what he wanted to say.

"How do you feel?"

"I..it's..sweet, I think..?"

"You really bad at learning this kind of thing" Jack chuckled.

"Shut up, aren't you supposedly teach me about this?" Mark smiled. He nuzzles back to kiss him again, which Jack happily to do so. He is glad Mark is okay with this.

"Learn using your heart, not your brain!"

"Thank you for the useful tips, teeeeacher.." Mark mocking him.

They pulled away and with one look they understand each other that this lesson already done for tonight, for they still remember they are still in camping trip and someone could come in the teacher's meeting room. Mark put the blanket away and decided to go back to his room, while Jack proceeds to continue with being the watch on the ghost hunting game.


	33. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything went well for these two after the confession though..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grahmar waring

The next morning, most student grumbled when they have to exercise early in dusk, their sport uniform is not exactly warming either, so most of them are not up to it. Including Mark who still thinking if last night is not a dream.

He just kissed his teacher, and the teacher kissed him back. Well, he can't believe that did happened but it's the reality. What's next, he thought. Keeping this relationship a secret? Surely is, if he wanted to avoid trouble.

Jack leading the morning jog, everyone are still running around him, trying to get close as usual. He wanted to run close to him as well, but somehow many student blocking his path and forced him to run all the way on the back line.

After arriving at the summit, they were all greeted with warm sunlight and chill air. Perfect time to enjoying the morning sight. All students are taking a break while the teacher distribute a drink for them. Mark wanted to approach Jack to ask for a drink but someone throw a bottle at him, it landed on his chest.

"What the hell?" Mark look around to see who throw it but no one act suspicious to him, no one even looking at him. He picked up the bottle from the ground and drinking it.

He was upset because he saw the view alone while the others are preoccupied with each other. Jack even had a larger crowd surrounds him, they were all having fun and so did Jack.

Jack wanted to pry out or sneak away from the group of students but it seemed futile, he can only sneak a glance at where Mark who sat down, leaning against a rock, finishing his drink.

\--

Jack starting to get tired even before moving to the next activity, on the cafeteria he saw Mark talking to a student for a brief second before leaving the room before him.

This bunch of student wanting a conversation with him at once is starting to get weird, or maybe because it is the last day of the camp? Some student also asking him about if he wanted to spent barbeque night with them.

"Can you play the guitar on the bonfire?"

"Sing a song later!"

"Which one you prefer, sausage or bacon?"

Okay, this is indeed too overwhelming, he needed backup. He exchange glance with other teacher and they understand. They informed the student to go out from the cafeteria since it will be cleaned out.

The student slowly dispersed one by one, until Jack is sitting alone. He huffs out and put his head on the table, finally peace and quiet, even though he wanted to look for Mark though but he heard the student chattering outside the cafeteria door, waiting for Jack to come out.

\--

Mark just back to his room, it seemed he was received a false alarm that someone enter his room. Nothing's gone, his assignment are safe as well, but now he was here alone again. He wanted to go out but somehow the door won't open.

Mark twist the doorknob and grunt while try to push the door. He try to force the door open by ramming it, but didn't work. He bangs at the door and yelling, "What the fuck?! Who locks me in?! Open the goddamn door!!"

Mark is furious right now, they would never pull a prank on him unless he did something wrong.

Something..

Last night.

Mark's mind racing, did someone sees him kissing with Jack? Did they found out already? Nonetheless this isn't good for him, he cannot afford stuck in the room for the whole day. His mind screaming for his green haired teacher to notice that him is stuck here, he cannot call for help not even his phone helping him.

He hates them all and screamed while furiously try to break the door. This is fucking sucks! The thumping from the chair slammed onto the door only cause a little voice since whole building is sound proof.


	34. -NSFW- I Want to Protect You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time is Mark's turn to protect Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar warning
> 
> And also tease, no sex for you guys yet muahahah :3

Mark curled up in the bed, it's already been 3 hours since he locked up in his own room. He tried to distract himself with using his phone, playing a game or music but it cannot keep his mind away from being angry at his classmate.

He tried to sleep it off but he can only stare at the wall next to him. Mark clutching at his chest, he was hoping Jack will come save him at least. He still kept his mind positive that Jack got distracted by those people, why is everyone wanted to keep him away from the loved ones?

His vision got blurred by the tears and he quietly wipe them off, till he heard a door being opened. He saw Jack burst in then close the door back, he then lock it. He was panting and Mark jumps off from the bed and asking what happened.

"I notice you were gone hours ago, I tried to look for you but the students are hunting me down. The teachers already assigned them with a temporary work.." Jack finally gained his composure, "...that aside, are you okay, Mark?"

"Aren't I supposedly the one saying that?" Mark saw at his teacher with tears on his face.

"Mark..is it them? Did they do this to you?" He use the thumbs to wipe Mark's tears.

He wanted to say yes out loud but he don't want his teacher get anymore trouble because of this. He shakes his head while Jack reassure him it's okay to tell the truth.

"N-no, okay? Nothing happened..don't confront them!" Mark hugged him, which Jack hugs him back in concern.

Mark doesn't want everyone hates Jack because he loves Mark more, Jack is also still on probation till he is an official teacher so he at least wanted to protect Jack from any trouble that can harm his job.

He saw Mark shaking, which he contemplate about what Mark had said, but agreed to go along anyway.

"If you say so.."

He release himself from the hug and slowly guide Mark to sit next to him on the bed. Minutes later, Mark finally calmed down.

"How are your feelings right now?"

"Better, I think.." Mark looking down at his knee.

"This is the last day, Mark..hang in there and we can have all the time we need tomorrow, after school.."

"I'm not really sure, Jack.. I mean they hate me because I love you"

"This isn't your fault. They didn't know that I'm the one choose you as my...lover."

Mark chuckled when hearing that word, "..there will uproar and consequences if you announce that.."

"As much as I want to say, let them come.." Jack is remember Mark's decision, "..I will keep it a secret.."

"Thanks, Jack.."

Jack pats Mark back before he texting Felix about how's it going with all the students. Which got a reply that, they are okay although he said that it's not safe to go out as well.

_Also Jack, you are still assistant teacher..so I think we all be fine with 1 less person helping us. Wait till everything settled, then I will text you back._

Jack smiled, "You saw it..we are have time for ourselves, for now."

"You are gonna teach me another love lesson?"

Jack purred in Mark's ear, "You bet I will.."

Hearing his low voice, make Mark shivered with anticipation. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him. Jack put his tongue between Mark's lips, making Mark thinking what's his intention till he parted his lips open and let Jack's tongue went inside of him.

"Mmh.." it feels weird that he let Jack explore his mouth with his tongue but at the same time Mark feeling aroused by it. Jack quickly notice this and pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you fine with this right now, Mark?" Jack whispered on his ear while slowly make Mark lay on his back with Jack above him. "We can stop if you want to.."

"Continue, please.."

Jack back to kissed him again which making Mark moans between the kiss, he also felt a hand sneaks on his clothes and releasing the button. He felt an air hit his chest followed with warm hand caressing on it.

Jack take this opportunity to remove his glasses and put it on the table near the bed and removes his shirt as well. He don't planning to remove the pants for him to be worried this is going to far. He wanted Mark to be comfortable with this, after all it's his first time.

Mark let Jack kiss his jawline, then to the neck. But he didn't want to leave a hickeys so it was a soft touch before moving to another side. Unknown to him, Jack's leg positioned itself on Mark's groin, grinding on it till it make Mark whimpered.

This makes Jack stopped, and let the younger man take a breath. Mark didn't say anything so it means he already had enough for now. He wears his shirt back while sees Mark's face is all red and still breathing heavily.

"Want me to help you buttoning your shirt back?" Jack asked.

Mark only nodded. After Jack finished with fixing Mark's button, he got pulled down by Mark who tell him he want to cuddle next to him.

Jack smiled and quickly lay next to him, pulling Mark closer till his head is on his chest. One of his arms also wrapped around Mark's back, they stare at each other before Jack let Mark drifted to sleep.


	35. -NSFW- Dreaming Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream and confusion and hot stuff compiled into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammer

When Mark awake, he saw his teacher still caressing his hair, apparently not sleeping. Mark wanting to move but also doesn't want to because he still wanted to enjoy this. But Jack already notices him awake and say, "Feeling good, aren't we?"

Mark pretends like he hasn't awake yet, this makes Jack who were stroking his hair went to lightly brush his finger on his neck, which kind of tickles him. This makes Mark giggled.

"No fair!" Mark smiled and he get up a little bit so Jack can move his hand who slightly getting cramp been on that position for so long.

Mark looking around and noticed something been missing in the room, Cry and Katheryn bag were gone. Mark asking Jack where the bags gone and Jack only answered that they were moving to another room.

Really? But the door's locked and Jack seemingly not moving from his position. He felt his teacher pinning his hand above his head. Mark is confused but he thought maybe Jack wanted to tease his body, but then Mark heard a button popped in his pants.

"Uhm.. Jack?"

"Sshhh.." Jack let out a low hush near Mark's ears, making Mark shivered and worried where this is going. He removed Mark's pants away and throw it across the room.

"I thought we were gonna take it easy? Ugh.." Mark hissed when Jack released his grip on his hand and went to licks the tip.

Mark is now moaning and Jack makes it worse with swirling his tongue around the shaft. Then he proceed to suck the tip before slowly put the half of it in his mouth. The teeth scrapping a little bit but then he starting to get used to it.

"Jack..please..this.." Mark looked down and saw the teacher looked up while sucking his cock, his pair blue eyes looks so beautiful, and he even looks cute from that angle.

The temptation of letting Jack continues is too overwhelming, he sucks a deep breath of air and decides to get down with it. Mark holding Jack's head and slowly guiding it down for him to suck more deeper.

God, this is too much and Mark is in the brink of ejaculation, Jack moved away from from the blowjob. This leads Mark to whimpered while looking down at Jack who just smiled and removes his own pants. The green haired man then just kneeled while grin evily.

It seems odd for Mark seeing the teacher act that way but he was too dazed to be able to focus. His cock throbbing in need of release, he and Jack stare at each other 

"You want to come, Mark?"

"Y-yes.." Mark said out of breath.

"You gotta beg.."

"Please.."

"That's..not good enough.." Jack clicked his tongue and shakes his head. Mark saw this and his own hand move to jerk it off but Jack saw this and immediatelly pinned both his hand back to above his head.

"No..please!" Mark struggle, he cannot hold it anymore, he desperate to come.

"I won't repeat it again, Mark..you have to learn.." Jack chuckled.

"Jack! Please make me cum! Just....fuck me already! Suck me, I don't care! Please..!" Mark stare at Jack with teary eyes.

"See? Was that hard?"

Jack points out 3 of his fingers towards Mark's mouth, which the guy realize Jack wanted him to suck it.

Mark close his eyes and coated Jack's fingers with his saliva, after he get it wet, Jack insert 1 finger. Letting it out, he finger fucked Mark before he used two fingers and then three. Mark cries out of the pleasure, somehow it didn't hurt at all.

After he stop, he saw Jack slicks his own cock with lube, stares at Mark and licks his own lips. Like a hunter cornering his prey. He arch his back when Jack only out the tip on his butt, Mark realize Jack doesn't have the intention to penetrate it just yet.

Mark lurches down to get it inside but it seems a waste effort. Jack just wanted to torture him. Then in a brief seconds, he felt something lunge on his entrance. He felt Jack shoved it in before starting to slowly pounding it.

Why it didn't hurt?

Mark held back his moan and pinch his arm, it is not hurt at all.

Shit..is this a dream?

But then his attention brought back to Jack who slamming his hips against Mark's buttcheek. He thrust his hips slowly then getting faster pace few seconds later. He moves in and out, not giving Mark a break to keep up with the thrust. He likely almost fainted because lack of oxygen, thankfully he managed to control his breath. Because it's a small bed, it's also creaks with every movement. Both of them gasps softly.

Jack grunts while keeping his pace while Mark cries out his name before he felt a jolt on his cock.

"Uhh! I-I'm! Oooh.."

They are out of breath when both coming out, Mark felt something warm and wet on his hole. He feeling light headed after he had orgasm. This is too much, he thought.

"But you are clearly enjoys it.." Jack whispered softly, "..you only feeling lust towards me, isn't it true?"

Mark too intoxicated to heard this part.

"You don't even love me, Mark!" Jack suddenly roars and Mark snaps back and sits up.

"N-no! I love you, Jack!"

Everything swirling around him then he was shot back up to the real world. He gasped and sit up which make Jack shocked seeing Mark suddenly awake and panting.

This make the green haired man sat up and pat Mark's back. What a nightmare, Mark thought. He keep holding his head, and so many thoughts filling his head. Beautiful but scary dream.

It is love, isn't it? Not lust..but love..lust..no.

He felt something fuzzy inside his heart when Jack rubbing his hand against Mark's back.

It's...love..right?


	36. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark back to being alone again, but this time he used it to thinking about some things

Jack suddenly received a text that the student had dispersed and had been given a break. That means Jack has to get out from the room before he caught by the student that he was alone with Mark.

"Mark? Are you okay?" Jack wave his hands in front of Mark who still deep in thoughts.

"What?"

"I gotta leave soon before they catch me inside your room?"

"Oh yeah..sure.."

Jack smiled and ruffles Mark's hair real quick before opening the door and walk away. The door were left open with a creak but Mark doesn't bother to even react to it.

What is love?

Isn't just like, 'like' feeling? But more intense? Or lust but less intense?

Love. Mark wanted to open the phone and browse but he just remembered that there is no internet service here. He laid down to think about it more. He saw Cry and Katheryn went inside but they ignored Mark and Mark ignored them as well.

After a few minutes, there are roll call from the committee, they were giving speech about this activity and what purpose should they gain. Mark didn'pay attention to the speech, he didn't care about this one.

He wanting this to be over with, so that he can have some peaceful time alone. He wanted to go to the restroom, but they said the speech will be over soon so he has to wait. 15 minutes later, they were dismissed to go get some lunch and then submit the papers, then cleaning up their room. Packing all of their stuff because the bus will arrived first thing in the morning.

He saw Jack still talking to bunch of students although the numbers been decreased, he and Jack exchange glance for 2 seconds before Jack look back to the group of student.

Mark goes back to the room to pack up and pulling out his assignment and handing it to Robin, since he was passing by at the hall. He handed to him without aaying anything and walk out from the building and headed towards to the lake.

He sat down at the the edge of the lake, throwing rocks on it, hoping he can bounce it on the surface but failed. It's all ended with a big splash and the rock drowned.

Will he be attend school like normal, since everyone knows he tried to get close to Jack? Or will he able to keep straight face in class? What's it look like to be in secret relationship? Even with 9 years gap between me and him? And that dream, it's likely will happen since they are in relationship, right?

I don't know, Jack seemingly not that kind of person who played it rough. It was just a dream!

But mostly dreams caused by our unconscious mind wanted to project or make it happen. Is this really what himself wanted?

Stop it, you idiot! Jack said do not think about this at all! Let your heart guide you!

But even so, nothing's wrong with knowing more, right?

Mark look up to the sky, remember the 2 nights ago where Jack bring him here and spent some time alone. He laid on the grass and saw the crimson sky with shapeless clouds moving. Try wasting time but try to imagine what shape that clouds be, or twisting rock that is in his palm.

At least tonight there will be barbeque to ease his mind later.


	37. Don't Think but Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbeque night and love lesson with these two alone in the dark, away from the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAMMER WRNIG

The teacher are placing tables and set up some grills, while some of the student heads off to gather woods for the bonfire or moving some of the chairs. Some are also putting the food on the skewer, and stack it next to the grill, ready to be cooked.

Jack managed to take a glance the food, it has sausages, cube beef, onion, potato and mushrooms. And few bottle of barbeque sauce make him drool, until Robin snap him out to help him roll the logs.

They are quick to prepare it all, when the food slowly cooked, it lets out an enticing smell. Most of them busy preparing and some student pretend they do work while they slowly walk near it to steal a bite. Although the teacher who guards the food prevent them from doing so.

When the sun finally out, they light up the huge bonfire. Everyone cheered, dancing and singing, they all also starting to enjoy the food. There are buckets placed everywhere so it makes sure the students not littering.

Jack's mouth is full of food and slowly savoring it, though if someone keeping tabs on how much he eats, he has eaten 8 skewers. He really enjoys himself, being in nature, surrounded by joy and foods.

However, that did not last long.

He looks around the area, looking for one particular student. Thankfully there's also lantern placed here and there, he can see which student is which.

Minutes of looking, he hasn't found Mark yet. He asks the teacher if they are saw Mark but they all shaking their heads. And Jack don't wanna ask the student, if he make an eye contact with them, he will surrounded again.

Maybe in his room? He thought. But he saw the bedroom is empty.

Where could he be? Somewhere alone and quiet, then Jack remembered one quiet place he and Mark been to. The lake behind the building. Jack forgot to take the lantern with him, but also glad otherwise someone spot him leaving the area.

He using his phone to light up the way, the sound of people slowly getting far away, replaced by his own footsteps walking through the grass and crickets. He then saw a figure sitting down facing the lake.

"Mark?"

The figure sit up and quickly turn around his body, he also shielding his eyes from Jack's phone light. It really is Mark.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same..why aren't you in the barbeque party?"

"Well, why aren't you?" Mark asked back with the same question.

"Because I came looking for you.." Jack answered and then proceed to sit down next to Mark.

"For me..a lot came in my mind. I'm not feeling up to it surrounded by many people or noise..so I decided come here to think about stuff"

"But it has food!" Jack shouts out with joy.

"That's why I have them here.." Mark smiles and shows the 3 skewer on his right hand that were hidden from Jack's view earlier. One of the skewer are already biten some of it.

Mark quietly take some of the food to his mouth, Jack waiting for him to finish. But from the looks of it, Mark is not in the rush on eating them, he even stopped chewed and keep the food in his mouth.

"You said..something on your mind? If you meant by your classmate, I will confront them"

"That too, but mainly about our relationship, Jack.."

"What's with it?"

"I-I guess I'm scared knowing what's ahead for us. I actually think of so many questions of what will happen for the future. Some relationship leads to marriage except us, I mean I'm tooyoungandyou're-" Mark coughs a little because he was talking too fast, Jack handing him a water bottle but Mark gesturing he have his own bottle.

"Mark, can you stop thinking all about those stuff?"

"But-"

"I know with you are finally enters adulthood and full of curiosity with that world..but stop using your head for a second! No..for tonight at least?"

"I tried.. I did used my heart as well but I cannot help thinking about it. Using my heart somehow backfires me.." Mark bites another one, then took one piece of potato and he holds it out to Jack, "..wants some?"

"What do you mean?" Jack quickly took the food from Mark's finger, let him feed him the piece.

"I ended up having a wet dream or arousal when I do that.."

Jack burst out laughing and rubs his hand on Mark's hair, then wrapped his arms around Mark's neck to make him lean closer.

"That's just side effect of overwhelming love" Jack smiled.

"Then what is the normal dose does?"

"Just an affection..didn't you tell me that you felt a heart throb last night?"

"Y-yeah?"

"That's a sign of love, normally many people explains or theorize what is love..not even scientific can explains it. Love kind of like a power we cannot control or even grasp, some can cause happy or joy feeling to others or ourselves..."

Mark listening to Jack while still keeping eating the rest of his food, and handing some to Jack which he still take a bite out of it.

"But love can cause pain and confusion..if people thinking too much into it, it could be bad for you. Some love can also cause addiction.."

"I never knew.." Mark whispered.

"Now you know. Whatever worries that you are thinking right now, stop it and enjoy what it guides you"

"Okay..this is some nice lesson by the way.."

"Except the fact that I kept munching your food portion" Jack chuckles and make Mark realize he only holding 3 skewer without any food left on it.

"Wait, you eat all of them?!"

"You kept feed me those! Of course I had to take them!"

"You bastard!" Mark sit up and playfully smack his arm, they are both laughing and Mark feeling content with his time right now. "How much have you been eaten?"

"1..2..well if it's included yours.. I'd say.. 10..?"

"That's even ridiculous!! You gotta pay me back! My meat!" Mark bawls in exaggeration.

Mark suspect Jack answered something like taking him out to a dinner after camp or pay him for free meal, but Jack didn't say anything.

He instead pulled Mark's head closer and their lips collide with each other. Their tongues intertwining with each other like they were know what supposed to happened. Both of them are closing their eyes and letting bliss taking over them.

By this time, all of Mark's thought are disappear, all of the bad things and confusion only replaced with one person inside his head, that is Jack.


	38. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are back to usual day, back to school and exams.

The teachers are gathering the assignment when the student one by one going inside the bus. Jack was running around from rooms to rooms and to the next building, checking if there's another forgotten belongings. Then he helped putting the bag into the compartment, he barely took a breath until he got another few extra hand.

Mark went inside the bus and sat down in the corner, he never thought that this year camp leaving so many memories unlike previous one. Surely he won't forget it because this is where he and Jack admit their love.

The bus starting to drive away from the area and Mark stare back till it out of his view. He smiles and proceed to listening music with earphones. Mark saw that Jack was sitting with Felix, they were talking about their own experience during their own time at the camp.

Mark didn't worry too much because Jack texted him a few bits. Just a promise what will they do after they arrived home.

Felix stood up and look behind to the rest of the student and remind them that the next 10 days, there will be midterm exam. Hearing that, everyone shrieked and gasp, including Mark who dumbfoundedly opening his mouth.

Exam?! Right after we had fun in the camp, we had to study our asses off to get a good score. Mark groans and starting to ignore the music in the ears, he hated exams.

Everytime he failed a subject, his Uncle cut his pocket money, consficated the computer, plugged off the TV, it's the worst!

Now that he also have new secret love life, his mind surely will not focused on the studying. Hopefully he able to memorize stuffs, he sighed and look back to his phone and saw that Jack texted he wll help him studying.

 _That won't make me even concentrated!_ Mark nervously type to the message.

 _Well, at least this time you get to use your head..right?_ Jack replied.

_Thaaaaanks for the word of confident *roll eyes*_

Mark snickered and he smiled seeing the text, he still have no idea some students are staring at him and whispering something to each other.

\--

The bus arrived at schoolyard and few cars start to parking outside the school grounds to pick up some students home. Mark saw his uncle inside his car, still busy talking on the phone.

Mark and him say hi for a bit, before Mark look outside the window and saw Jack waved at him. On their way home, his uncle asking how the camp goes and asking if Mark learning something.

He answered shortly because his uncle immediately got another call. He just ruffles Mark's hair and began talking to the recipient. Just like everyday, Mark thought. Before they arrived home, his uncle pulled through the drive through to buy some takeouts for dinner.

Mark drag his suitcase back to his room and heard his uncle asking about the dirty clothes because he will cleaning them up. Mark quickly throw the pile of clothes on the bed before pick them all up and bring them downstairs.

He and his uncle eating with small talk but soon it will ended up with talking about exam which make Mark nervous and answered anything with a 'yes'. After they finished, Mark threw the box to the trash can and went upstairs to log in to his computer. He is back to his normal life.

_Have you eaten, Mark? I will coming to your home tomorrow to give you another lesson. Not 'that' lesson by the way.. ;)_

_Dammit, Jack..unless you wanted to get your job busted by my uncle, I'm all open arms. Haha._

_I'm willing to take that sacrifice again for you._

_Again? What do you mean?_

_You were almost charged with that assaulting me thing, but that was long time ago. Anywaaay..go get some rest for tonight, Mark."_

_I will, Jack._

Mark stretch out his body and continue browsing the social media and browsing some stuff before back to typing something on his computer.

 


	39. Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack know that Mark weren't do well in last grade so he tried to teach Mark hard.

School day went normal for Mark, at least for him because he found out his chair is drenched and some of the classmate throw around his pencil case on a break time. Which make Mark almost pounces at them, but decides not to do that because he doesn't want to attract much attention. He gets the pencil case back after he threaten one of the student.

His guess at the camp was correct, some of them are complaining that Mark seducing their new teacher. They won't gonna report Mark at least, but they will continue with the torture. Mark just take a deep breaths and wanted to yell at all of them that he and Jack are in a relationship, but holding in it anyway.

But when the class is on progress, they were all try to behave like there was nothing happened. Jack also teaching enthusiasticlly, still giving everyone attention including Mark as well.

The tune plays and everyone packs up their stuff and planning what should they do. Some are going to the library, some are holding a study session group, and some are just taking it easy.

Mark's the one who taking it easy. It is still 9 days before midterm exam so nothing to worry about. He remembers that Jack will come to his house to give a lesson 1 hours later, Mark's face suddenly blushed.

How long has it been since Jack came to his house? It was like a months ago, time sure is flies fast. Mark tapping his chin and decided to buy some ingredients for Jack cooking on his house.

\--

Jack has arrived in the house and say greetings to Mark's uncle who currently watching TV in the living room. He greets back with smile and tell Jack to give Mark any help he can.

"I have such high hopes for you, Mark" he gave him thumbs up before Mark and Jack hurriedly go upstairs.

Mark closed the door and both of them began to sit on the study table, ready to start the lesson.

"Wait, before we start, I'm curious about your exam results last year." Jack stare at Mark with full curiosity, which makes Mark flinched and sweat netvously.

"Uhm..result?"

"Yeah, that way I know how well you did on certain subject and those that you didn't.."

Mark shifted in his chair uncomfortably, he seemed reluctant to give Jack the papers. Jack just keep staring at Mark who know thay Jack will not start the lesson until he get the proof. He stood slowly and walk to the bookshelf to grab a piece of crumpled paper, he straighten out and give it to Jack.

Jack reads it and his expression went from joy to aghast.

"What..."

"Well" Mark just looking at his feet and rubs his neck nervously.

'..the.."

"Yeaaaah..?" Mark try to force a chuckle.

"..Fuck with this red marks?!" Jack also saw his average scores resulted a big C-. It's a miracle that Mark able to move to the next grade.

"You know...."

"Oh Jesus..we're gonna have a loooong days.. Thank God I propose to teach you privately. I see here that your English got B+ overall, so we can skip that subject." Jack puts the paper on the table and Mark back to sit down next to Jack.

"I cannot teach you math because I'm not mastering that subject. I could help you with science.."

"But it's too many formulas and theories to learn, shouldn't we learn English subject more so I can get an A and my average results-"

Jack widen his eyes and grits his teeth to Mark, indicating that Mark will study everything equally. Mark bowed his head and let Jack explains so many words and try to take all of the information or memorize them. Mark tried his best to use a formula to answer the question but he still got overall lots of questions wrong.

Mark could almost feel smoke coming out from his head, but he knew he have to carry through till he pass Jack's evaluation.


	40. -NSFW- Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is tired and he needs another lesson from Jack, but both got caught off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar warning ;3

Mark needs a time out after excessive study of symbols, numbers, and foreign science name he cannot understand the meaning of, thankfully Jack went downstairs to cook something.

But he cannot take another studying it's still 8 or 9 days later, maybe he can go downstairs and tell Jack that hecan continue the study tomorrow. He saw that Jack and his uncle cooking together and having friendly conversation. This will make Jack stays longer, that's for sure.

Jack then call Mark to come down and have a dinner with everyone, even the uncle is thankful for Jack making the dinner. Mark also asking if he finished with the lesson, which Jack say no and this making Mark grumble.

\--

"Something the matter, Mark?" Jack looking at him with concern.

"Can we wrap this up and continue tomorrow? My brain cannot take anymore!"

"But it's not seven yet.."

Mark then simply ignores his teacher, he groans loudly, get up from the chair and launch himself to the bed. Burying his face in the pillow, Jack saw this and smiled.

"Okay..we're done for today"

Mark look back at Jack who still sitting on the chair.

"I let myself be a teacher too much for tonight, lemme revert back to 'Jack'.." he smiled at Mark.

"You really do love teaching..can't blame you" Mark turn so he laid on the bed on his back, he stretch out both of his arms to Jack. Waiting for him to come closer.

"Uhm.. Mark? No, there's your uncle downstairs, I'm not sure" Jack shakes his head.

"He won't hear, the wall is thick..well as long we don't nake a noise.." Mark back to sit in front of Jack. He already learned from previous experience of him making out at the camp, and the dream is an addition so he knew what to do.

He purrs and kissed Jack's neck, which making the green haired man shivering but still keeping his voice down. Jack is confused, he wanted this so badly but at the same time he doesn't want to do this.

Heart vs head.

Jack's desire of Mark already bubbling up and he cannot contain it anymore.

"Let me show you what have I learnt.." Mark whispers on his ear, "..teacher.."

He can feel Mark's breath on his ear before they begun to kiss passionately, while Mark slowly sat on his lap. The chair moved back till it hits the edge of the table, making Mark able to push his lips more. He gasped when Mark start to grind on his groin.

His mind is racing, he put his hand behind Mark and kneading his butt, moving along with Mark's rhythm. But Mark seemingly stopped because he certainly doesn't know what is next. Well he do but, he doesn't ready yet.

"Next will be me sucking your cock and giving you sexy glint from below.." Jack said with low voice and grunts.

Mark grinned and blush, before he tried to stood up, he heard a cup cluttering on the floor added with sound of spilled liquid. Then he heard a loud yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Mark's face who was red, not started to turn pale. His uncle was at the doorway, heavy breathing and looks like he ready to throw something at the couple.

"Oh shit-" Mark jumps out from Jack's lap and he looked at his uncle with scared expression. Jack also try to straight out his clothes and stood up as well.

Everyone is silent till his uncle said, "Downstairs...living room.....NOW!", then he walked away from the door furiously.

Hearing that, Mark and Jack gulped and both of them blaming themselves inside of their minds repeatedly.


	41. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad ending version. Consider this an alternate ending..because the story supposedly not finished yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonically Jack still a teacher till Mark graduates. So this is one off

Jack gulped while he sat down on the couch next to Mark, he saw that the uncle pacing around in disbelief. He asking in angrily, even thought he tried to be reasonable.

"You are a goddamn teacher, not even official and still an assistant one!! How could you treat my nephew like this?!"

"Uncle, I-!" Mark try to talk, but he got cut off.

"You shut up!! I raised you, gave you food, buy you stuff! What did I get?! You doing an inappropriate things in my house!!" He rubs his own face in annoyance.

"You really put yourself on the edge of a cliff, huh? You dare to perform sex with one of your student?! Distracting him even more from studying! What do you say?!" He waits for Jack to answer.

"It's not Jack's fa-"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!"

Mark went back to silence and bowed his head, his eyes looking at Jack who sweats nervously and still looked down.

"I am deeply apologize that I do that to Mark, it is really my own fault for me to take such action.."

"Then, as for tomorrow I will contact the schoolboard to discharge you from your job, effective immediately!!"

Jack snapped his eyes open and breathe heavily, he cannot believe on what he just heard. He just got fired, from his dream job.

"You can't do this, Uncle!" Mark pleads while putting his hand on Jack's shoulders.

"Quiet! For instance, you should be glad that I'm not press charge of sexual assault to a student! I really cannot believe this! You should be ashamed of yourself!! Now get out and don't come back ever again!!"

Jack sniffed quietly while he slowly got up and head to the door, leaving the house while try wiping his tears. Mark get up and chase Jack, he managed to catch up with Jack.

He got fired, and this will probably affect his record. He still can find new job but probably will be hard. He then felt someone take hold of his hand from behind, stopping him. It was Mark who also cried and proceed to hug Jack.

"Jack.. I'm..s-sorry. I shouldn't have done this...it's my fault! I will try to change my uncle's mind!"

"Mark..you don't have to. It's over.."

"But-!"

"This is not a farewell, you can still visits me anytime....well, if your uncle allow it or didn't find out.."

"But this is not fair!! You don't deserve this!"

Jack kissed Mark to stop him from talking, but Mark didn't enjoyed the kissing, he immediately pulled back, "..stop-", his lips got locked again by Jack. After failed attempts he lets Jack savor the kiss. He can feel Jack's tears dropping on his cheek.

"I failed myself and I, never ever, blame you on that, Mark.."

Mark begun to cry as well.

"Don't cry.. I'm not leaving you or move town or anything..shh.." he pats on Mark's hair.

"B-but you're not gonna teach anymore..we no longer see each other at class or-or break time.. If..if I don't confess or make out on that time- None of this will ever happened!!"

"Mark! Be positive, and I'm the one attracted to you so it is my fault! Quit blaming yourself, Jesus Christ!" He cupped his hands on Mark's face and look him straight in the eyes.

Both of them have swollen eyes from crying and tears still on the corner of the eyes. Jack wipes the tears and Mark eventually calmed down.

"I will find a new job, so everything going to be okay! Promise me you stop blaming yourself".

Mark hesitant for a second but he nodded.

"Good..now you better come home and be good student, will you? Finish your school, don't skip class.." Jack took a pause, then continues, "..for me? Can you do it for me?"

"O-okay.."

"There you go..consider this my last homework for you.." Jack give kiss on Mark's cheek before he pulled himself away from Mark and walked away to the street, out of Mark's sight. His mind repeating itself on the time on Mark's room.

He made a quite memories and he's not regret it. Even he's got fired, he still have one thing he need the most, Mark.

Always his beloved student.


	42. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark propose a deal with his uncle.

Jack gulped while he sat down on the couch next to Mark, he saw that the uncle pacing around in disbelief. He asking in angrily, even thought he tried to be reasonable.

"You are a goddamn teacher, not even official and still an assistant one!! How could you treat my nephew like this?!"

"Uncle, I-!" Mark try to talk, but he got cut off.

"You shut up!! I raised you, gave you food, buy you stuff! What did I get?! You doing an inappropriate things in my house!!" He rubs his own face in annoyance.

"You really put yourself on the edge of a cliff, huh? You dare to perform sex with one of your student?! Distracting him even more from studying! What do you say?!" He waits for Jack to answer.

"It's not Jack's fa-"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!"

Mark went back to silence and bowed his head, his eyes looking at Jack who sweats nervously and still looked down.

"I am deeply apologize that I do that to Mark, it is really my own fault for me to take such action.."

"Then I have no choice! But to f-" before he can finish his words, Mark already cut him off.

"No! You have no rights, at all! I won't let someone that I love leaving me again!" Mark stood up in front of his teacher, although Jack can felt Mark is trembling, but with is it with rage? Fear of losing?

"Mark, can you not bring up your parents?! It has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it does! I never care about anything since they passed away and you know it! Not until.. I met Mr. Sean.."

"Still! He violates the rule of condone a sexual activity even though he is a teacher in probation!"

"I confess to him first, you got any problem with that?!"

"Not that I have problem with same sex relationship but this is still unacceptable.." Mark's uncle take a deep sigh and rubs his temple.

"Just let this slide, let Mr. Sean keep doing his job. I'll do anything!" Mark pleads.

The uncle gave him one glance, "Anything?"

Mark nodded, he felt his hand got grabbed by Jack. He looks back to see his teacher concerned about this.

"3 As.." the uncle replied.

"Excuse me?" They both trying to figure out what he just said.

"You get 3 A mark in your every exam and I will let it slide. If you managed to get good marks in that, I will leave you two to your relationship, marriage or whatever you wanna do.. 3 A in whatever subject." The uncle fold his arms, "How about it, Mark? If you can't then...."

Mark gulped, "O-okay.."

"Give me clearer answer, stop stuttering.."

"Fine!! Deal! I'll do it!" Mark closes his eyes while answering this, he really have to take heavy responsibility in this one.

"There we go, now for Sean.." he looks back at the teacher who still sitting on the couch behind Mark, "Can you leave for tonight? I think both you and Mark already had my...'teachings'..".

\--

Jack and Mark both outside of the house, seemingly to take a deep breath before they become nervous.

"Mark, why would you do that?" Jack ask him.

"Why can't I? I don't wanna lose you..or your job, for that matter.."

"But now you have to pay the price for this... 3 As..with your study record this is impossible!

"Jack, I-I will try my best.." Mark's hand shaking.

"And I will help you as well.." Jack hugged him from behind and this make Mark smiles. He turn his head and let Jack kiss him from behind. This is make him happy because it reminds him of what he were doing to protect Mark from got called by the school authority. 

Now we're even, Mark. He thought in his mind.

"Can we learn more about English literature tomorrow? After all we have to get that subject A, and I kinda ace on that subject....a bit"

"Sure..in here again?" Jack points to Mark's house.

"If I go to your house or learn elsewhere, my uncle will keep a watcheye on me anyway.."

"Your house it is then" 

They do a peck of kiss before bid farewell and Mark watching to the road till Jack was out of sight, tonight was crazy but somehow there are no regrets in doing this.


	43. Studies

And so, for the week Mark and Jack had begun their harsh private study session, Jack try hard to point out which part of topics that Mark was lacking. The also had to study in Mark's living room because his uncle said so and they are not allowed to study anywhere else except the library or Mark's house.

At first, Jack tried to focus on easiest subject like English, Art, or Music, but when it reached Math, Physics or Science, Mark just pretend to faint. But he knew he have to learn those too.

"Am I digging my own grave here?" Mark is sweaty and pale. They were studying in library, and sat on the section where there are no much people around.

"Yup.." Jack said shortly while support his head with his hand on table.

"Hopefully I can make the easiest subject get score A.."

"But those 3 subjects is for backup..you have to prioritise these ones" Jack continue explaining about the math formula, while he also read from the textbook, "It seems..you can get the result by dividing the square root of these numbers.."

"It seems...?" Mark looks at Jack and now that both have the same expression, unsure.

"Aren't there your classmate that will teach you?"

"I'm the scapegoat, remember?" Mark beginning to scribble the numbers and counting them.

"Hmmm..maybe I should held afterclass study tomorrow.. And they have to teach you no matter how they hate you"

"Jack.. I'm already happy with just be with you alone.." Mark sighed.

"But this is only one time, I mean it's for you..us, I mean"

"I wonder though.." Mark took a pause before continue speaking, "I haven't tell you my dream, right?"

"Your dream? What is it?"

"I want to be a writer"

Jack look at him in astonishment, "Wow! I never expected that coming from you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Mark laughed while give Jack a nudge on the arm.

"So that's why Robin said you were good at English! Good on you, Mark!"

But soon Mark stopped laughing and back to his paper, but his mind wander. Sure, that was his dream job from long ago and he wasn't stray from that path.

Now? His mind doubting himself, after meeting Jack and all. If he does graduate, will he still be able to meet with Jack? Each going separate way? What if Jack settled in with marriage and having a woman on his side?

"Hey, Mark!" Jack snaps him awake back to reality.

"Uh what?"

"Do you need help? You been staring at that paper for 2 minutes"

"Oh right.." Mark began to look at the question and began writing the formula before changed them to numbers and then writing the result, he let the teacher checked them before looking at the answer at the back of the material book.

Before the library closes, they gather up the books and walk to the entrance and bid farewell. Both of them agree not even kiss because they decided to be tempted of doing other things.


	44. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is taking the exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is become typical daily life stuff, hopefully i can come up with exciting part..who knows tho..

It's finally the exam day and it's very dead silent in the classroom, with the exception ot teacher's footsteps of them walking around the classroom. There is two teacher watching Mark's class right now, one of them sitting and one of them is walking around.

They really strict about students not allowed to cheat, but what make the students even more nervous is when the teacher see their answer on the paper. They tried to cover with their shoulder or arms whenever the teacher passes by.

Mark been twirling his pen for awhile and seemingly try to thinking for an answer, he can still answer some of the questions but the one with biggest score giveaway is too difficult. 

 _Come on, Mark..remember..how you answer this!_ He almost holding out his breath on purpose to let answer pop in his mind. My relationship with Jack depends on this, so you better cooperate brain! Mark thought and his hand writing on his own.

At least he don't let it unanswered, any little compensation score helps. Mark scribble any words or numbers he can think up for a moment.

\--

The student submits their papers one by one and left the classroom, then they dispersed to the cafeteria because they cannot stay at the classroom hall. They discuss about the answer regarding the test and comparing answers with each other's. Some of them are groaning while some are sighed with relief.

Mark sat alone and order his food, he can only listens to their chattering and try to hear what they are actually answered in the test.

_Dammit! I get that one wrong, this is bad though._

Then he notice he gets a message from Jack asking how did he do, Mark sees the message with mixed feeling. He's happy he have someone to look out for him but at the sametime, he felt like he failed Jack.

Mark : 'It's bad..kill me already and prepare my funeral after this.'

Jack : 'Roger that, what song should I play on the funeral? How about world's smallest violin?'

Mark : 'Perfect lol'.

Mark snickered seeing the text, he felt a little better.

Jack : 'Hey, seriously though.. I hope this is going well'

Mark : 'Same.. I hope so too'

Jack : "See you after school on the Easy Diner?'

Mark : 'A little bit far..but sure'

Jack : 'Just wanted to avoid meeting with students or your uncle.'

Mark puts down the phone and put it back in the pocket. At least tomorrow it's his favorite subjects so he doesn't have to study too hard later.


	45. First Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark is pressured and Jack is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar warning

Mark arrived at the diner and proceed to wait for Jack while also ordering food because he got another text telling him that he still on the way after keeping track of the student's exam result.

Although Mark cannot relax just yet because he wanted to pass the exam, but what if he failed? Will he still able to meet up with Jack? Will Jack even still able to teach? Mark cannot remember the deal between his uncle but he's sure he betting on Jack and his relationship.

"Mark? Sorry I was late" Jack quickly slumped down on the seat across Mark.

"It's okay, I already order some food for you, dunno if you gonna like it though.."

"Nah, I like all the food here.." Jack shifted to take out his phone, "So how's the test?"

"Fuck the test, I didn't even know what I'm answered on the test honestly.. I tried, by the way"

"I'm not the one checking the sheets..so, hopefully you done good though...maybe at least a B mark.."

"What if I do failed? If my uncle really gonna disown our relationship..how about we ran away?" Mark whispers.

"Hell no! You still second grade, you need to finish your school at least!"

"Fine fine.." Mark pouts.

The food finally arrived, it was fish 'n chips, chicken and salad with mac 'n cheese. They were both eating quietly, actually it's Mark that mostly been quiet or giving Jack grumpy answer.

"Are you pissed?" Jack asked.

"You think? Being forced to do this and that while at the same time unable to do this and that? I thought going to school or studying is not being pressured this way!"

"I know but you have to endure this, Mark..be patient and everything will come dandy.."

"My dream is being a writer, so surely it doesn't need mathematics or calculus or any of those! All I need just some decent English knowledge and a dictionary."

"Nothing wrong with learning some knowledge.."

"Do I need to answer f(x) = 3x4 \+ 2x2 in restaurant? Or public even?"

"Enough!" Jack raising his voice that brought some attention to the patron nearby who luckily only a few of them in this hour. Try to breathe in and out, only looking at his food. He and Mark went silent until Jack ask for bill.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"Check, please.." he went to pay for the food, even though there's still many food untouched. "Lemme pay this, I own you for eating the barbeque skewer at the camp" he said before leaving Mark and walk away from the restaurant.

After few steps, Jack putting his palm on the face and realize what he just done, he just stormed out from the diner after all. He wanted to come back and apologize but he knew that both he and Mark needed some time off away from each other.

Until Mark is done with the exam, that is.

Mark on the other hand, keep muttering 'stupid stupid, Mark' because he realized that he just used Jack as his punching bag and never notice what he has been through. He probably also has been stressed like Mark but didn't show it till he's been driven to the edge. His phone beeps and a message went in

Jack : 'I apologize about earlier..no study session today'

It doesn't say when will he can meet again, so he is still a bit annoyed about earlier. Mark sighed and ask the waitress to wrap the food since so much still hasn't been touched, and based from the stains from Jack's plate, he didn't eat much.


	46. Talking is the Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark got lighten up by Robin.

The second day exam is passed quickly, or maybe because Mark's mind been wandering off that he didn't realize the tune from P.E system already out minutes ago. He got snapped back to reality by His English teacher calling him out.

"Sorry, sir.." Mark quickly walk to the desk to submit his sheets, then go back to the desk to pack his stuff, but his bag suddenly fell and all of his books and papers spilled out.

"Are you okay there, Mark? Need uh..help?"

"I'm-I'm okay.. I just had a lot in my mind I guess"

"As usual" Robin just smiled and putting the papers to the huge envelope and seal them.

"What?"

"You're an ace kid in my class' subject..so of course I pay attention to you. And I see you had a problem?"

"Yes, sorta.. I dunno" Mark stop putting his stuff in the bag and sighed.

"The only way to at least elevate the weight of this problem..is talk. Nothing wrong with having a lil bit talk?"

"Keep it a secret?"

"No worries, I won't tell anyone.." Robin sat down on the chair next to Mark.

"I sort of..lash out of all my problem to Mr. Sean yesterday. And then he just left"

"What makes you to do that?"

"Personal stuff..some of it also involving him too..so I think he just got annoyed by all of the pressure?"

"That's normal, Mark. Isn't that the first time you finally open up to someone else?"

"Well..if you put it that way.." Mark folding his arm and put his finger on the chin, thinking hard.

"I heard from other teacher and sometimes from Sean as well that you hardly talk to someone else, so when you did, you sort of let it all out. Imagine like you are a bottle of milk, you bottled up all of your feelings until it finally spilled and staining someone clothes, of course they get annoyed by that. But in time, the person will learn to drink milk slowly without spilling again."

"So I just have to control myself? Take it slow?" he indeed been rushing himself lately, he got busted by his uncle because he pushed Jack to have intimate session.

"There you go, apologize and talk to him. I'm sure he will understand." He smiled before getting up and back to his table to retrieve the exam envelope.

"Thanks, sir.." Mark felt relieved just by having a conversation.

"Now hurry up, I have to lock the classroom.." he pointed to the opened door.

Seeing that, Mark zipped the bag shut and leaving the classroom quickly. He send a text message of him apologize about his behavior yesterday and get replied immediately by Jack, who wrote he was happy that Mark is understand and he won't have a problem having a study session on Mark's house for today.

This is really brighten Mark's smile even more, he just need to remember not to tire out Jack since he's willing to spend more time with him after work.


	47. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam is done, they waiting for the result

"When was the war happened? And where?"

Today they were studying about history and geographic, Jack is holding the textbook, waiting for Mark to answer.

"I'm sure I memorized..it's uh..1925?"

"Close..it was on 1927" Jack turn the book and let Mark see the explanation text.

"Again?!" Mark read the words carefully and try to memorize it one more time. Jack laid back on the couch and shutting his eyes for a bit, then opening it again after Mark is done. They've been going on for an hour and Mark slowly but surely getting the hang of it. 

The uncle putting the glass of drink for them, it seems that he's not angry at Jack anymore since they all doing their best for passing the exam.

"I have high expectation for you, Mark." He ruffles the hair before leaving them alone for more studying.

"But you made some quite progress, Mark..just one more day of exam-"

"..and the real battle start, the result. I'm a little bit scared actually"

"Hey hey, be confident on yourself! You will get 3 A marks and we will have no difficulties being in the relationship."

"Thanks, Jack" Mark smiled and they both continue studying till the night arrives and Jack excused himself from Mark's house.

\--

At the next day, Jack watching Mark's class during the exam with Felix, which he noticed Jack only fixated his gaze on Mark who also glance back at Jack. Jack felt the phone vibrate and it was a text from Felix who holding his phone but still walking around the class, keep a watcheye on the students.

Felix : 'Are you worried about Mark? :D'

Jack : 'What if I am?'

Felix : 'Don't worry, I'm able to sneak a peek on what Mark wrote on the test, he got most question right. Very surprising actually, I guess I know who's fault this is'

Jack : 'Yeah, blame me'

When Felix turned around to face the teacher's deck, he gave Jack a wink before walking to another direction. Jack blushed slightly at this but thankfully no students looking at him right now, they all busy with their sheets.

After the tune playing, they submitted their papers and went to the hallway muttering about the answers. But Mark and Jack stays, after Felix left the classroom.

"It's over.." Mark groaned.

"Although we shouldn't be happy just yet..we have to wait for the result.." Jack rest his head on the table.

"If I can't get 3 A..we probably will not be allowed on relationship. I've already talk about with my uncle yesterday after you left. You won't be fired at least" Mark shrugged.

"But we can still met each other then..only at class?" Jack sighed and then get up to hugged Mark tightly.

"If I get 3 As.." Mark thinking before finishing his words.

"3 days till the results is out..if you do get 3 As..will you come to my house?" Jack ask quietly.

"Heck, can I have a overnight stay there? I'll bring the food!" Mark hugged back.

"And I'll bring the excitement.." Jack grins before he give Mark a light kiss, then proceed to leave the classroom with Mark.


	48. Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark didn't pass but he dodged on that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its too rushed ^^;

"So, how to deal with your uncle about this?" Jack stood in front of Mark's house, 3 days already passed and Mark already got all of his exam results back.

"Well..this is problematic, you got 3 A mark...but all of them are-"

"3 A minus! And the rest is B and C.."

"Technically it's still counted as A.." Jack shrugged.

"Thanks for the word of confident.." Mark sighed and opening the door, he saw his uncle currently on phone in the living room.

He saw Mark and quickly ended up his conversation, "Welcome home, Mark.. I suppose you know what day is this"

"Yeah yeah..." Mark groaned and pulling up his exam papers from the bag and show it all to his uncle. They both went silent, like a child waiting for their parents to scold them.

"Care to explain these?" His uncle wave the papers to Mark.

"It's the exam result.." Mark said quietly.

"I know that, but what's with these A minus?"

"That's uh.." Mark got cut off before he can finish his sentence.

"A minus means it's below A, which means...you didn't pass." The uncle gave the papers back to Mark, "..so as I said on the deal.." he's glaring at Jack.

"But sir, Mark already tried his best on this test, he's studying every single day. Shouldn't you be so hard at him?"

"You don't have the right to negotiating, Sean.."

Mark only looked down, he took a deep breath before decided to pull Jack to a kiss, which Jack and Mark's uncle didnt expect it. The kiss went for 8 seconds before Mark pull away. He didn't care anymore, he just want where his heart goes.

"I already passed midterm exam, and I deserve a reward actually." Mark shrugged, "and this is only midterm exam, maybe I can do better on the final one?" He holds Jack's hand.

"Hey! That's not what's in the deal!"

"Mark..are you sure about this?" Jack whispered.

"Uncle, I love Jack and he make me realized that school..or even life is much more enjoyable! I got good marks and that's it! Either you take it or leave it!" Mark running outside of the house, pulling Jack along with him.

Leaving the uncle just standing at the middle of the room, astonished. He then just scratched and shake his head.

"Sigh..and this is why I'm not into relationship..they're always distracting you.."

\--

"What the hell was that?" Jack chuckled while they're running on the sidestep on the neighborhood then stops.

"I have no idea actually.. I just went like 'fuck this screw it' in my head."

"You either pull a stupid stunt or just blindly do something brave..you also kissed me out of nowhere too!"

"Nah, my uncle doesn't fuss about that, all he cares is school, school, school.. I wish he understand though, that I wanted something out there.."

"Will your uncle be okay with this, though? He doesn't like..come out chasing me with a shotgun?" Jack looking behind Mark worriedly.

"Don't worry, my uncle sometimes may be persistent person but he won't hold a grudge"

"Ah. I see"

"Either way, I already got good marks by the way, so he cannot also retaliate" Mark smiles.

"He got too much high standard"

Both of them laughing after hearing what Jack said. After they done, Mark asking if he can celebrate on Jack's house. Which the teacher gladly agree to it since he promised a celebratory reward just for Mark. He texted his uncle before walking along with Jack down the street.


	49. -NSFW- Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split to two part sorry lolol

Jack and Mark was laying around on the couch inside Jack's house, it might look boring but for them, it's the best relaxation with everything had happened. Exam, family confrontation, temporary lover quarrel, it's just too much.

TV was playing but the sound is distant since Jack play it with low volume, they could feel asleep at any moment now but they're not. They are waiting..

_Ding!_

"Pizza's here!" Mark and Jack rose up at unison and rush to the door, Mark taking the pizza while Jack paid the deliveryman. Before the boxes even put on the table, Mark already opened and took a bite at it.

"Hey! Don't start without me!" Jack locks the door then catch up to Mark. He stood next to Mark and leaned his head to Mark's hand.

Seeing this, Mark let Jack bite the pizza from his hand then put the box down on his coffee table before Jack putting down the beverage.

"You don't think this is too exaggerated? Over a midterm?"

"Not just midterm, remember? You changed over this past week..here's to new you!" Jack lift up the drink cup then proceed drink it.

"Thanks, Jack.."

They sat next to each other, enjoying pizza with a small talk about the school's festival that will coming up, which again, making Mark's anxious. But he remembered Jack expect him to enjoy it so he smiled anyway.

After finishing their pizza, they're back to laying on the different couch. They needed space for their full stomach, while doing a little bit chatting to kill the time. The celebration went fast and it's already 9 pm but it's still nowhere near the end.

Jack saw the clock and realize many hours already passed.

"So, wanna go now, Mark?"

"Huh? Go where?"

"To the uh..my bedroom" Jack looking down at his student who still lay on the couch.

"Oh..eh, sure?" Mark blushed, he turning nervous because he hasn't do this since the camp which is long time ago. Mark stood and waiting for Jack to turn off TV, then help dumping the pizza box on the trash bin on the kitchen, also washing their hand after Jack reminded him.

"I'm gonna get a towel and I'll let you use the toilet first.."

"Now I'm nervous.." Mark smiled but he do as he told, preparing for the excitement.

\--

Jack already removed his shirt and pants but not his underwear in the bedroom, which makes Mark surprised but he can't help gaze at his whole body. This is his first time seeing the teacher like this, which is not that different than Mark if he looked at it more, since he and Jack seemed have same typical average form and heights. Although him is a bit toned than Jack.

Notice Mark went inside, he slowly approached Mark and began to plant a kiss on his lips and proceed to his neck. Mark shivered and not noticing Jack already removed his pants. Mark tried to kiss Jack back but Jack always tease him with pulling away from Mark.

He let Jack removed his shirt and now both men are in the underwear, "..are you ready, Mark? Just tell me if you wanted to stop"

Mark nodded and they both get on the bed, but with Mark underneath Jack who continues to kiss his neck, down to his chest while his hand roam on his tight. Jack felt a lump on his crotch and he saw that it's Mark's.

Mark trying to control his breath but unable to do so, he kept whimpering while he let Jack tugging at his briefs. Mark closing his eyes and that makes his sense of touch heightened. He opened his eyes and groaned when he saw Jack kept tugging at it, he want Jack to remove it already.

When the briefs removed, Mark's cock stand up and Jack lightly blow an air onto it just to tease Mark even more, then he proceed to kiss before licking it. He gasps after Jack swirl his tongue on the tip, then he give it a little bit of stroke before continues to bobbing his head.

Mark drowned in pleasure right now and it's not even the main part or even the climax, he grips on the bed sheet while looking down at the sight below him. His teacher actually giving him blowjobs, and this isn't a dream unlike what he had on the camp.


	50. -NSFW- Closing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, they're kind of first time so someone decided to stop the sexy time and back to convos

Mark's chest has been rising up and down, he felt hot right now and somehow wanting the time would stop right now. Just him frozen in infinite pleasure, but he have to brought back to reality where Jack fasten his pace on licking his member, stroking it at the same time.

Mark whined, then arching his back, he just ejaculate on his teacher's face. Jack staring back at Mark with half-lidded stare, which make Mark all tingly and embarrased. Jack reached for the folded wet towel on the bedside table, and slowly wipe his cum off his face.

Jack dip his finger on the fluid and stare at it, Mark also stare at his finger while still take a breather.

"You know this is my first time, right? I mean, I watched porn but never experience in tasting this..people on there really nailed their acting" Jack let out his tongue and touched it slightly, then smacking his tongue to taste it.

"Now you get me curious though, but I'm not gonna taste..care to tell?" Mark sit up.

"Uhm..bland? Just a little bit salty but...tolerable? Just weird.." Jack shrugged.

"Hmph.. I thought they're sweet..guess not"

"I guess it depends on the person's body.." Jack smiled before he seductively crawled back to the bed, slowly pushing Mark to lay again before kissing him deeply. Mark opening his mouth to allow easy access for Jack.

Seconds after that, Jack grabbing a lube and coating three of his finger with it, Mark looking at it with anticipation. Jack probe at his hole then slowly slide his index finger, which making Mark huffs in and out.

"Tell me how you feel, Mark?" Jack paused for a moment, letting Mark adjusted.

"Like..something full..but in a part where it's not supposed to be full.." he whimpered.

"I take it as 'a-okay' then.." then Jack proceed to slide in and out his finger, somewhen after that Jack begun to slide in another finger which make Mark gasps but lift his hips for easy access. After three fingers thrusting in and out, Jack finally stop and saw the hole pulsating along with Mark's breathing.

"C-continue, please.."

"As you wish" Jack rips open the condom and put it on, he also stroke it with little lube just in case the action earlier not making it slippery enough. He slowly slide his head in, before stopping for Mark and himself re-adjust. Then he pushing the rest of it till his hip slaps with Mark's.

"Oh, God.." Mark felt Jack's hand cupping his cheek and he got kissed again, Jack slowly pulls out before thrusting it back in till it reach the spot. The movement nothing frantic or fast since Jack wanted to take this slowly, he doesn't want to force it on Mark since the student also not telling him to fasten the pace.

"Mark..mmh.." he kissed his neck while ever so slowly thrusting in and out, Mark wrapped his arm around Jack's neck and pull him even closer.

"Yeah.." Mark grunts when Jack's hip move in moderate speed, things started to get hot for them.

"Faster, a little.." Mark pleads, which Jack happy to do so, but still keep cautions, he don't want to hurt Mark. He kept pounding Mark few times before he felt something tingly on his cock, he notify Mark that he will coming. Jack moves a bit faster before he gave one last slam on Mark's hips, and slowly pulls away from Mark.

He takes out his condom which filled with his cum, wrapping it in tissues and throw it in the trash. Jack still able to stand straight and saw Mark completely dizzy and worn out.

"Best celebration ever.." he say out of breath.

"Over a midterm..?" Jack mimicked Mark question from hours ago, then he and Mark laughed.

"Aow, shut up..first time is always memorable" Mark pouts and reach out his hand, wanting to cuddle Jack.

"If you want cuddle, lemme at least cleaned myself a little bit?" Jack fetch a new wet towel and clean his own before dump it on the floor with the first dirty towel.

He saw Mark still keeping eye contact at him, "Spoiled student.." Jack rolled his eyes in amusement and lay down next to Mark who quickly curled up and lean his head on top of Jack's chest, making Jack feeling delighted inside. Few minutes later, he felt Mark's breathing become relaxed, Jack notice the guy had fall asleep. He smiled and caress Mark's hair and giving him on last kiss on the head, closing his eyes and goes to sleep as well.

It was a happy night for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hot XDDD


	51. Fest Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam over and its festival time soon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar wanring

Jack opening his eyes and noticed that he was alone at his bed, no Mark around makes him thinking that all it was just a dream. But when he see the dirty towels on the floor, he quickly dismisses the thought.

He walked down to the bathroom to take a bath or anything, he just want to feel refreshed because he felt a little bit sticky. No Mark in the bathroom, weird, did he went back already?

Still walking without clothes, Jack take his phone and opening it, he saw a message from Mark. So he is gone back already to prepare to go to school. Jack yawned after put the phone near the sink, it doesn't take long until he's all clean and prepared to do his job.

\--

"So, any volunteer on role you wanna take later on the festival day?" The class rep asking in front of the class. The whole room filled with chattering, "I mean it's only parade which half of the students should partake, and half should opening food stand in the yard".

Some student raising their hand a little and said they will provide the costume for the parade, some wanted to involved in cooking in the food stand, some want to join in the parade and others just follow along with their classmates idea.

Mark on the other hand, busy typing in his phone, ignoring the noise around him and engrossed in writing a story. He doesn't realize that the class rep calling out his name. Student sitting next to him slammed at Mark's table which caused him snapped back to his surroundings.

"Finally, took time to get your attention back to class. On the festival day, I want you to bring 2 small gas tank, 2 packs of flour, and a blender..think you can do that at least?"

Ugh..they always left me with heavywork, it can't be help if they picking on him. He used to pick back on them, and they do it even frequently knowing that Jack sort of pay attention to him only.

"Do I get at least a coverage on bringing these stuff?"

"Why don't you ask your uncle, if you say it's contribution for school I'm sure he will gladly say yes"

The class chuckled before they continue with other discussion, this is making Mark pissed but he know he can't argue with the whole class. He sighed and take a note on what should he bring on the main event.

Soon after, the tune is playing and the class rep dismissed their class, no lesson for today since the whole day spent for prep. After everyone leaving, Mark still sitting alone in the class.

He can't go back yet, his uncle probably will asking him about his participation on the festival. Last year, after Mark said what activity he will get involved, his uncle continue talking and then comparing about what he do on school festival back when he was younger for 2 hours.

He continue typing and smiled at the words on the phone, then his finger began tap more rapidly until he notices a notification message.

Jack : _Hey, Mark..heard that there is no lesson for today because of the fest. I'm still have a meeting with all the teachers here. I dunno if it's going to take long? But would you mind if we met up at the Daze's Donuts after this? Thanks :)_

Mark :  _Sure! Btw, I blame you for last night, waking up with aching waist below.._

Jack : _Haha! I'm sure you will get used to it soon enough ;) Later!_

Mark got up from his chair, getting out from the classroom. He's not sure how long Jack will be on the meeting but he decided to buy the flours before going to the donuts store.


	52. Enjoyment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story already loooongggg and goong oooonnnn

Jack and Mark enjoying their end of the day with the donuts, although when Jack had to eat chocolate donut that Mark bought, he have to take a lots of drink inbetween eating them. Mark felt bad and didn't realize Jack don't like them.

"It's not like I don't like them..it's just, my body already can't take those stuff anymore. Whenever I eat them, my body screaming, telling me not choking myself with lotta sweets"

"You want the apple pie instead? They have those here"

Jack nodded and Mark goes to order another donut. After few seconds, Mark back with two slices of pie on the plate. He put it in front of Jack.

"Thanks, Mark..mm" Jack immediately take a bite and quickly eating the first slice in no time.

"Are you really that hungry?"

"Haven't had breakfast..and cafeteria food doesn't help"

"After all..yesterday, we uh.." Mark blushed and cannot continue finishing his words.

"Best night in my opinion" Jack smirked.

"As much as I embarrassed but I couldn't help to agree with your statement.." Mark blushed and munching on his donut.

"Hopefully you are ready for another one soon..but that can wait because let's talk about the school's festival!"

"Yeah.. I'm excited for that too" Mark forces a huge smile.

"What's your class gonna sell though? I promise I'll visit your stand and say hi"

"N-no..i'm not directly participating in those. I just help my classmate carry some stuff.." Mark lied.

"Oh cool, but at least you knew what they're gonna sell, right?"

"Uh uh..it's a secret!" Mark shakes his head and see Jack begging for an answer, although Mark never got told what they were gonna do. Or maybe it's because he didn't paid attention on the preparation meeting.

"And on the night there's a fireworks viewing, will you watch it with me?"

"As always.." Mark nodded.

Jack wipes his mouth before emptied up his drink, he bid farewell with Mark before giving him a quick peck of kiss. He felt bad lying to Jack many times now but now it's his own problem, he won't involved Jack in his problem again.

"Jack!"

"Yes" he stopped before and look back to Mark.

"...see you tomorrow"

"Of course" Jack smiled and then left.

Now Mark wondered if he should've opened up earlier, what if he did? Jack probably be upset towards his students if he knows this.

But what if he found out Mark still hide things or two from him? Will Jack get upset at him? Mark just hoping he doesn't make a bad choice here. He get up, took the flours, left the donut shop and proceed to go home in deep thought.


	53. Helping You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It back :3

At home, Mark is back working on writing in his computer while occasionally moving his swivel chair back and forth. Thinking on next line to write on his book because he kinda stuck on the next part. Then he felt a vibration on the desk, it was from his phone.

Jack : Hey, what're you doing? :)

Mark : Just doing some stuff..kinda blocked atm

Jack : Want me to help?

Mark : Nah..you already helped me enough

But then Mark got a reply that Jack was bored and he's got nothing to do, so helping Mark is his ticket to out of boredom.

Mark : Are u still flip on the teacher switch?

Jack : Turned off now ^^;

Mark : I knew it, u can turned it back on. I need ur help with references

Mark spend the night with texting back and forth with Jack on what he should write down, occasionally they talk fun facts about what Jack had explained to Mark. They kept texting till midnight and Mark had to get to sleep.

\--

Balloons are flying and there's a little confetti going off before music starting to play on the field. The weather's also nice and many people busy preparing their stand or the parade costume.

Mark arrived on his class' stand and saw they quickly making crepes since few students start visiting their booth. Their booth was also near the parade pathway so it's almost packed during the noon.

Mark was told to tend their crepe stand during break, luckily the cook is around so he can just being the cashier guy. Somehow the classmates didn't back even after one hour, Mark knew they probably took their time slow and secretly exploring around other booths. Even his cook also leaving him for a break.

Mark all alone and had to say that he can't selling crepes for a moment, he want to cook it but he doesn't know how to use the spatula or any technique to make it.

It's almost 3 pm, the first school parade is over and the second one will be held on 3 hours later, hope they return soon and have a good explanation.

"One strawberry crepe, please"

Wish he had a close sign ge could stick on the stand, "Sorry, we don't sell 'em at- oh" Mark is surprised sees Jack standing in front of the stand.

"Aww.. I can't have those?" Jack asked.

"I um..on stand by, the guys is on the the toilet. I dunno how to make a crepe"

"Mark, you lied.." Jack stare at him with a concern look.

Mark just sighed and looking down.

"Hey, I'm not come here just to buy crepes. I can help you with the stand.." Jack walk around the stand and going next to Mark, turning on the stove.

"Wait what?"

"I might be a teacher now but I used to work part-time as a cook when I was teenager, hopefully my muscle memory remembers this" Jack pouring the batter on the hot pan, using trowel and slowly add fillings and carefully folded them.

"Is there something else you keep secret from me?" Mark amazed that Jack able to do that, Jack offer Mark the crepe.

"Eat it while it's hot"

Mark's stomach rumbling and he quickly bites on it, Jack quickly tap the spatula and the sound of him making crepes make few people approach the booth.

"As much as I want to scold your classmate for ditching you here, I would also thanked them because now I can spent time with you"

"You found them?"

"Yeah, I stumble upon them in the middle of parade, I was hoping to find you though..you didn't pick up the phone."

"I forgot I set it on silent mode, sorry. I wanted to get this..seriously?" Mark gesturing to the booth.

"And you did good" he patted Mark's shoulder.

"Thanks"

"Although.... What do you say we close the booth at 3 hours later and we watch the next parade?"

"Are you sure?"

"You owe a walk, hours I spent to look for you and for not picking up your phone" Jack removes his glasses because the steam getting on the lens.

"Aooow...fair enough" Mark and Jack continue working till few minutes before the next parade.


	54. Back to Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to ordinary high school life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update i guess

A loud clack on the the chalk board can be heard, bringing the class attention, until Jack calling out his name.

"Mark, I know the sky is clear and beautiful but eyes on the board please"

A little murmur and laughter can be heard in the classroom, this makes Mark embarrassed but he can't deny that he was dozing off for a bit. School festival already over fast and they back to usual school days. Soon it will be finals and then vacation days, wonder where he should go though.

"Mark!" Jack called him out again.

Mark's face turn red because he got caught daydreaming now. Other students scoffs and rolled their eyes at him.

Half hour later the class finished, "Don't forget to submit your paper by wednesday and remember it has to be from the periodic table that we learned today" Jack putting his stuff back into his bag and saw that Mark already out.

He typed on his phone,

Jack : " _Mark, what happened? Something in ur mind?_ "

Mark : " _Just thinking about finals and vacation_ "

Jack : " _It's too early for that, dont u think_?"

Mark : " _All I know is never too late to prepare for that!_ "

Jack : " _We will see about that ;)_ "

Mark : " _Real talk though, are you gonna go on vacation?_ "

Jack : " _Not really unless someone ask me to..you know what I mean ;D_ "

Mark : " _Stop winking at me, but..how is the beach out of town sound?_ "

Jack : " _As long its only a week and not right before the school started, I'm on board...get it?_ "

Mark : " _Goddammit_ "

Jack : " _Love you ;p_ "

Mark : " _Stahp_ "

\--

The next day, Mark and Jack talk about their upcoming holiday at the quiet upper hallway. Although Jack brings up the exam topic everynow and then, Mark cannot deny that topic is not something you can brushed easily.

"Mark, you sounded like planning a honeymoon" Jack chuckled while shifted in his chair, leaning more closer to Mark but not too close.

"Uh.. I don't deny it. I'm..just too excited, I guess"

"Have you talk to your uncle about this?"

"Well if I can pass at least B on the report card, he'd allow me to do whatever I want on that entire holiday"

"Okay then, study time in your house later, same time as always" Jack claps in settlement.

"Now? The finals is still on next two weeks" Mark groaned.

"You can't say that when you have this on you" Jack wiggles few papers on his hand, Mark's new tests result which the score mostly C+.

"Noooo! That's just a warm-up, okay?!" Mark snatch it away from Jack and hid them.

"Maybe I can give you a quick test now, what's the periodic of germanium?"

"Wait wait that's not even fair, we are on break time, Jack!" Mark give him a little shove. They both laughing until Mark stare at him before lean closer to kiss him. Jack close his eyes and return his kiss only for a bit before he pulled back.

"Don't even think of distracting me from your study, Mark..haven't you learn? You did this last time and we got busted by your uncle.."

"I couldn't help it, okay? I'm not exactly a model student in the first place"

"Just this once, okay? At my house later" Jack caressing Mark's cheek lovingly.

"Sweet" Mark smiles back at him.

"After that, no compromises..study time comes next"

"Don't kill the mood.." Mark rolled his eyes and lean away from Jack.


	55. Teach and Studied

"Jack, this answer doesn't make any sense!"

"Like it or not, that's how it is" Jack put a red circle mark on his answer sheet. This is make Mark groaned and leaned back on his chair. They were both are in Mark's bedroom, taking private lesson for the exam like usual.

"Gimme a break, this is ridiculous! Only 4 out of 10 question were answered correctly?!" Mark put the paper down in frustration.

"I don't know, have you been study?"

"I have!" Mark getting annoyed.

"But have you learning from the copy I gave you two days ago?!"

"That..o-of course I was!" Mark was stuttered before try to looking other way.

"Oh come on, Mark.." Jack huffs out and looking the other way, he was staring at the wall before he heard Mark get up and darts out of the room.

"Mark?" Jack did not expect Mark to silently outburst from the study. Jack gone down to the first floor and greeted by his uncle who knew what the ruckus about.

Jack gone out the front door and sees Mark with a coat, trotting quickly from his house. Jack quickly chase him and keep calling him, "Mark! Wait!"

Mark keep walking until Jack grab his shoulder, stopping him. But Mark still don't want to see Jack's face.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was too hard on you"

Mark stays silent.

"I think we're done for tonight..see you tomorrow night?"

Mark nodded. He felt guilty but he and Jack need to take a break right now. Jack give Mark a peck of kiss before they both walk back together. Jack quickly taking his belongings and went back home.

Mark left alone in his room, he saw his book on the table to do a light reading and recap of what he just learn, but he sighed and close the textbook before leap to the bed. He was daydreaming until he fell asleep.

\--

The next day, school went off like usual until after the bell rang, Mark was dragged off to the toilet by group of his classmates. Great, another shitty day for me. Mark saw two of of them holding arm, making him unable to do anything let alone move.

Few females are peeking to see the group threatening Mark about his relationship with Jack. Two of them managed to land a punch on Mark's face, Mark managed to retaliate but he lost in numbers of people attacking him.

Mark groaned in pain on the floor before they dispersed, "Fuck, man.."

He took a deep breath before standing up, clutching at the sink. He checked his face and worried that it's gonna swollen. And he will meet Jack tonight for another study session.

Should I use excuse? I cannot go to your house because I need to do my homework? Mark smiled and quickly sent Jack a message that he couldn't come.

However there's a reply before Mark lock the phone.

Jack : 'No worries, I can come to ur house'

Mark : 'But you already come yesterday, ur house is far and I cannot make u visit my house twice'

Jack : 'Then YOU come to my house, if your unable, I will'

There's no avoiding this, if I said I was sick, he will get worried. Mark sighed while typing the reply that he will come.

He then received a happy and kissing emojis, Mark couldn't help but smile at the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I dunno how to end this story..what if its timeskip to grad?


End file.
